Sadistic Love
by MoKaori
Summary: Era un día normal en la mansión Sakamaki, cuando una carta anuncia la aparicion de tres nuevas chicas... ahora los hermanos tendrán que cuidarlas... ¿que? Espera, ¿son seis? ¡Pobres chicos! (Oc s, explociones y varias cosas más)
1. Uno!

**¡Primer fic!**Espero que les guste (¡colaboraciones de kuro Hikari-sama!)

Diabolik lovers no me pertenece.

Cap.1 Las nuevas residentes.

En una noche como cualquier otra, los hermanos Sakamaki se encontraban en su cena familiar del mes. Todo estaba silencioso, nadie hacia ningún ruido ni siquiera al comer hasta que Reiji decidió romper el silencio…

-"esa persona" envió una carta- dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- gruño el albino de ojos rojos.

-Al parecer, tendremos visitas.

-¿Visitas?- pregunto curioso un chico de cabello violeta que tenia abrazado a un oso.

-Si, y se quedaran aquí un tiempo.- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos- llegaran mañana, así que espero que se comporten.

Su conversación, al igual que la cena había terminado, así que uno por uno se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

**Shu POV' S**

Hoy era el día en que aquellas visitas llegarían, yo estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala mientras esperaba junto con los demás.

Todo silencioso como siempre, hasta que se escucharon unos golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Serán las visitas?- pregunto Kanato.

-Probablemente- asintió Reiji mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, se pudieron observar tres chicas. No eran humanas pues su aroma era diferente al de ellos, solo pude suponer que eran vampiras.

-Adelante- dijo Reiji cortésmente.

-Gracias- le respondió una de las chicas.

Las chicas entraron y observaron como las miradas de todos se clavaban en ellas, se quedaron calladas no sabían que hacer o que decir hasta que Ayato hablo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Permíteme presentarnos- dijo muy refinada una de las tres chicas que parecía ser la mayor- mi nombre es May- ella tenia el cabello lacio color blanco y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho azul y su rostro estaba lleno de alegría- Tengo 18 años.

-Ella es mi hermana de sangre, Aíra- dijo señalado a una de las chicas a un lado de ella. Tenia el cabello lacio de color morado que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros sus ojos eran de color blanco y se podía ver reflejado en ellos odio- Tiene 16 años- _definitivamente no me acercare a ella- _pensé.

-Y por ultimo ella es mi hermana adoptiva, Shyo- dijo señalando a la última chica que miraba curiosa toda la mansión. Su cabello era de un azul claro que se le hacia mas fuerte en las puntas, le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y estaba ondulado y un poco alborotado, sus ojos eran rojos- También tiene 16 años.

-Bien, les enseñare sus habitaciones- dijo Reiji después de las presentaciones.

**POV Normal**

Las tres siguieron a Reiji que las encamino a un pasillo donde estaban sus respectivas habitaciones. Ellas se pusieron a desempacar. Sus habitaciones eran gigantes y hermosas, todas tenían camas de dos plazas muy cómodas, grandes armarios de madera y un lindo baño.

**Shyo POV' S**

Entre al baño a cambiarme (ya que tenia puesto un vestido lo cual odio) y me puse unos pantalones pesqueros negros, una camiseta muy grande de color amarillo (muy cómoda) con unos dibujos extraños en ella y amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Cuando salí del baño me dirigí a una de mis maletas, en ella tenia una bolsa de chocolates m&m's. Trate de abrirlos pero la maldita bolsa se resistía, quería pedirle ayuda a mis hermanas pero odiaban que las molestara con cosas como esta, así que salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de unas tijeras.

-¿Dónde estarán?- me preguntaba a mi misma mientras buscaba por todos lados.

-¿Qué estas buscando?- me pregunto una voz de chico. Me voltee para saber de quien se trataba.

-Ah… Kanato-Kun, ¿verdad?- dije un poco nerviosa- buscaba las tijeras.

-¿para que?- pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.

Agite mi bolsa de chocolates en señal de que quería abrirlos.

-Mm…- se quedo pensando- Teddy, ¿que tal si hacemos un trato con Shyo-san?- le preguntaba a su oso.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunte confundida.

-yo te digo donde están las tijeras y tu me das de tus chocolates- dijo señalando mis chocolates.

¡Diablos! No quería compartir… pero necesitaba las tijeras.

-…Esta bien- asentí.

Me quede con la cara de "¿¡enserio!?" después de ver que sostenía las tijeras detrás de el, al parecer estuvieron en la mesa todo el tiempo.

Por fin, podré comer los chocolates… me sentía… bien.

-Aliméntame- dijo Kanato con una dulce voz, lo que me dejo confundida y me saco de mis pensamientos

-Tu puedes solo- dije mientras llevaba un chocolate a mi boca.

Seguía comiendo mis preciados chocolates cuando comencé a escuchar sollozos al lado mío, era Kanato, tenía los ojos cristalinos- _¿Qué ago?- _me preguntaba a mi misma una y otra vez.

Tome un chocolate y lo dirigí a su boca, el abrió los ojos grandes como platos que tenían un pequeño destello.

-¿Esta bueno?- le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía alimentándolo, a lo que el asintió.

**May POV' S**

Observaba atentamente esa linda escena escondida detrás del marco de la puerta, mí pequeña hermana dándole de comer chocolates a Kanato-Kun, ¡no podía perderme de eso ni un segundo!

Seguía viéndolos muy atontadamente cuando de repente sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, lo que me hizo dar un pequeño salto. Detrás de mi había un chico con audífonos de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-No es bueno espiar a los demás- dijo con una mirada… ¿cansada?

-Lose lose- dije sonriendo- es que no pude evitarlo.

Estaba por irme de aquel lugar cuando Shu cayo sobre mi- oye, ¿estas bien?- le pregunte varias veces pero no respondía, decidí sacarlo de ahí porque si Shyo me veía espiando seguramente me mataría.

Me dirigí a la sala y deje a Shu recostado en un sillón, al parecer solo estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dijo confundido.

-Shu-Kun, al fin despiertas- dije un tanto cansada- te quedaste dormido enfrente de la cocina y te traje aquí- dije bostezando.

-Ya veo- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Bueno, nos vemos- decía entre más bostezos. Estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación cuando sentí que tiro de mi brazo haciendo que cayera a un lado de el.

No podía mas, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el rostro sorprendido de Shu al ver como caía en su regazo.

**Aíra POV' S**

Camine por toda la mansión buscando cosas entretenidas, mientras caminaba por la sala vi a mi hermana dormida en un sillón junto al tal Shu- _que raros-___pensaba mientras los veía. Estaba tan distraída que tope sin querer con uno de los hermanos Sakamaki.

-¡Oye! Fíjate por donde caminas- grito el pelirrojo.

-¡Cierra tu boca!- le conteste con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tienes que respetar a Ore-sama!- dijo aun gritando.

-¿Ore…-sama?- me quede pensando- ja ja ja…- comencé a reír demasiado.

-¡Cállate!- me dijo pero yo seguía riendo- ¿Ore-sama? ¿Tu? ¡Pero que divertido! Ja ja ja.

Mientras reía, vi a Ayato, se veía… pensativo y una pequeña sonrisa sádica se escapaba de sus labios.

En ese momento deje de reír un poco- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte mientras se me escapaban unas pequeñas risitas.

El no me contestaba- Oye ¿estas bien?- pregunte mientras me acercaba un poco- Oye…- iba a terminar de hablar, pero Ayato me tomo repentina mente de las muñecas

-¿Qué estas…- yo volví a hablar y de nuevo fui callada pero esta ves... con un beso.

Quede atónita, mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas y sentía como la sangre se subía a mi cabeza. Cuando por fin se separo seguía viéndome con la misma sonrisita estupida.

-Te dije que te callaras- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse de aquel lugar.

Yo seguía paralizada con mis ojos abiertos como platos reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, cuando volví en mi, la ira se apodero de mi-_ Ese bastardo me las pagaría-._

Y así, concluyo el primer día de las tres nuevas chicas en la mansión Sakamaki.

**Y ese fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fic ¿Qué les pareció? **

**No olviden comentar~**

**¡Bakaori se despide!**


	2. Dos!

Cap.2 primer día de clase

**May POV' S**

Desperté después de una cómoda siesta, esos colchones eran increíbles… pero… ¿Cuándo me fui a la cama?

Trate de levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, eran unos brazos que estaban rodeándome. Me gire lentamente para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Shu!?- grite asustada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo aun medio dormido

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Shu dejo de abrazarme y se sentó en la cama con mucha pereza y bostezando.

-¡Contéstame!- seguía insistiendo como una pequeña niña haciendo pucheros

-Que ruidosa eres…- decía mientras se volvía a acostar- Te quedaste dormida sobre mi y te traje aquí, eso es todo.

-Pero… oye, ¿sigues vivo?

Me quede mirándolo fijamente, no se movía, pase mi mano por enfrente de su rostro pero no reaccionaba- ¡_Que flojo!_- Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación.

Iba caminando a un paso un poco apresurado por los pasillos cuando me encontré con uno de los hermanos Sakamaki.

-Ah, buenos días Raito-Kun

-Buenos días May-Chan ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?- dijo sonriendo

-A-a mi habitación- dije un poco nerviosa.

-hablando de tu habitación, fui a despertarte pero… no estabas ay.

Me empecé a asustar, pues no quería que pensaran que era una pervertida que se acostaba con cualquiera.

-Em… bueno…- trate de inventar alguna excusa pero nada venia a mi mente- Verás…- iba a terminar de hablar pero Raito me interrumpió.

-¿no será que pásate la noche con alguno de mis hermanitos?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa pervertida.

-¡N-no!- dije negando inútilmente.

-Mm… veamos, veamos- dijo mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa- ¿Reiji? No lo creo… ¿Ayato? Puede ser, o quizás fue… ¿Shu?

No pude evitar sentir nerviosismo al escuchar el nombre de Shu, Raito que había volteado a verme se dio cuenta de aquel acto.

-Oh~ ¿así que fue Shu?

-¡_Diablos, diablos, diablos!-_ N-no fue nada de eso.

-¿Entonces por que te pusiste nerviosa?- dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado a mí.

-Deja de inventar cosas raras Raito-Kun- le dije mientras lo apartaba del camino- Vamos a levantar a mis hermanas- dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Mm… ok.

Caminamos a la habitación de Shyo donde también se encontraba Aíra.

-Ah… ya despertaron- les dije con una sonrisa.

-Si- asintió Shyo.

-¿Y tú donde estabas?- pregunto curiosa Aíra- fuimos a tu habitación y no estabas.

-Am… yo…

-Paso la noche con Shu-Kun- me interrumpió Raito.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Aíra desconcertada.

-N-n-no, no es eso- dije un tanto ruborizada.

-Y… ¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Shyo colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla junto con una pequeña sonrisa sádica.

Pensé, volví a pensar, y una vez mas hasta que…

-¡Shyo!- dije ya muy sonrojada- ¡No pienses cosas raras!

-Solo me dio curiosidad~ Nee-Chan puede ser muy inocente- Aíra quien por fin reacciono le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shyo- Ya cierra la boca- le dijo.

-Itai- dijo Shyo sobandose la cabeza.

-Al parecer Shyo-Chan es de las mías- dijo Raito con unas pequeñas risitas.

Había mucho escándalo en aquella habitación hasta que Reiji llego.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?... ¿Raito que haces aquí?

-Nada, nada- contesto Raito

-Bueno no importa, es hora de cambiarse para ir a la escuela, ustedes tres también.

**POV Normal**

-¿Escuela?- preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

-Si, me informaron que ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela. Aquí están sus uniformes- dijo entregándole uno a cada una.

-Raito, vámonos- dijo Reiji- Ok- dijo el ojiverde mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Ah~ -suspiro Aira- ¿encerio tenemos que ir?

-Si- asintió la mayor.

Las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones, se cambiaron y se dirigieron al salón principal donde los hermanos Sakamaki las esperaban.

-Lucen geniales- dijo Ayato mirando de arriba para abajo a Aíra.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- dijo la chica enojada.

-A ti- dijo el chico con un tono de voz seductor.

-Deja de hacerlo si no quieres que te golpee- dijo Aíra levantando su puño.

-Ya tranquilícense- dijo May

-Pero…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego Reiji interrumpió.

-La limosina ya llego.

Todos subieron a la limosina. Fue un viaje tranquilo, Aíra iba lanzándole miradas acecinas a Ayato, Shu estaba dormido, Raito miraba pervertidamente a May por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, Shyo comiendo dulces con Kanato y Reiji y Subaru simplemente observaban a todos.

Cuando llegaron, las chicas se dirigieron a la oficina del director para saber en que salón se les asignaría mientras que los demás fueron a sus salones.

Después de salir de la oficina las chicas caminaron a sus salones, Shyo estaba en el salón de Subaru, Aíra estaría con Ayato y Kanato y May con Reiji.

**Aíra POV' S**

Ente a el salón y ahí estaban dos de los trillizos, lamentablemente uno de ellos era Ayato.

-Ah…- suspire- ¿Tenias que estar tú aquí?

-Ja ja ja- rió el pelirrojo.

-Aíra-San, ¿Dónde esta Shyo-San?- pregunto Kanato.

-¿Shyo? Ah, ella esta en el salón de Subaru-Kun.

-Ya veo.

Iba a sentarme en un lugar alejado, muy alejado de aquellos chicos pero, Ayato me tomo del brazo y me sentó a un lado de el.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dije enojada

-Te siento al lado mío ¿no es obvio?- dijo riendo

Ya no aguante mas, aproveche que solo estábamos nosotros tres para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele!- dijo molesto

-¡Eso fue divertido!- dijo Kanato con unas pequeñas risitas.

-¡Nadie te hablo!- le grito Ayato.

-¡Yo puedo hablar cuando se me de la gana!- también grito Kanato.

Estaban peleándose justo enfrente de mí, estaba empezando a cabrearme. Agache mi cabeza en el banco para dormir un poco- _este será un largo día-_

**Hola! Aquí Kaori, solo quería informar que are la parte 2 luego porque estoy malita de mi ojito.**

**Gracias a todas esas personitas por sus comentarios, enserio me hicieron feliz :)**

**No olviden comentar~**


	3. Tres!

Cap.3 primer día de clase (parte2)

**Shyo POV' S**

Entre a el salón de clases y vi a Subaru-Kun, parecía igual de serio que en la mansión así que me senté a un lado de el para poder hablarle.

-¡Hola Subaru-Kun!- le dije sonriendo.

-Tu…- dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Ahora seremos compañeros- dije aun con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las charlas de algunas chicas que se preguntaban cosas como si era su novia o porque me le acercaba, realmente a mi me daba igual pero a la vez me desagradaba ese aspecto de los humanos.

Pude notar que Subaru estaba un poco incomodo por aquellas charlas así que deje de hablar para no crear uno de esos renombrados "rumores".

Después de varios minutos llego una profesora.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante- dijo la profesora- Por favor pase al frente a presentarse.

Pase a el frente como me indicaron y sentí como las miradas de todos se posaban en mi- M-mi nombre es Shyo- dije un tanto nerviosa.

_-bien, no he cometido ninguna idiotez- _pensé.

-Ok, pasa a tu asiento.

Iba cuidadosamente cuando una chica puso su pie he izo que cayera. Creo que era una de las que hablaban de Subaru-Kun y yo.

-Ops. Lo siento- dijo aquella chica tratando de aguantar la risa.

-No hay problema- dije sonriendo.

De repente vi una mano estirada dispuesta a ayudarme a levantar, era la de Subaru, yo la acepté.

-Gracias- le dije al chico.

-No ay de que- respondió el albino.

Observe a la chica que me izo caer, se veía molesta- Ha…- murmure aunque aquella chica y Subaru escucharon.

_-este será un día emocionante- _me dije a mi misma.

**May POV' S**

Cuando entre a el salón vi a Reiji parecía estar experimentando con algo.

-Reiji-Kun- le hable al chico.

-Ah, hola- dijo mientras seguía con su experimento.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunte, aunque no sabia mucho sobre esas cosas.

-Nada realmente- me contestó.

-Ok.

Note que unos chicos me observaban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

-¿Necesitan algo?- les pregunte.

-N-no s-solo… creemos que eres linda- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Amm… pues gracias… supongo- le dije al chico un poco confundida.

-¡Oye!- grito una chica – ¿Eres algo de Reiji-San?

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos- respondió Reiji.

Todos en el salón se murmuraban cosas ente ellos mientas que Reiji seguía con su experimento y yo lo observaba.

_-Este será un día aburrido-_ pensé.

**Con Aíra…**

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!- grito la chica- intento dormir.

-Tsk. ¿Escuchaste Teddy? nos esta callando- bufó el chico del oso.

-¡Tu no eres quien para callar a Ore-sama!- dijo el otro chico.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate…- empezó a repetir la chica innumerables veces.

-Si que son molestos ¿verdad Teddy? Hasta parecen una pareja.

-¡QUE!- gritaron ambos.

-…Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el profesor? ya casi es hora de salida- pregunto la chica.

-No tengo idea, por lo general no viene- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso significa… que pude faltar a clases- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Puede ser, pero, si Reiji esta seguramente no- volvió a hablar el peli lila.

-Que aburrido~

**Con May…**

-¿Entonces le pones esa cosa…?- le decía May a Reiji.

-Si ahora ayúdame a revolver esto- dijo el chico.

-¡Ok!- dijo la chica enérgica. Empezó a revolver aquella cosa demasiado rápido.

-¡Espera! ¡No tan rápido!- grito el chico.

-¡WAAA~!

**Con Shu en el salón de música…**

-¿Eso fue… una explosión?

**Con Shyo… **

-¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunto el albino a Shyo.

-Si- asintió la chica- Oh, mira, están saliendo varios chicos de un salón.

-Esos son… Reiji y May- volvió a hablar el chico.

-Me pregunto si fue cosa de ella… ya que es muy torpe.

**POV Normal**

Varios minutos mas tarde el timbre de salida sonó y la peliazul y el albino salieron de su salón conversando.

-¿Esos no son Shyo y Subaru?- pregunto Aíra que estaba observándolos de lejos junto con Kanato y Ayato.

-Ah, si- contesto Ayato.

-Vamos con ellos- dijo la chica empujando a los otros dos chicos.

-Ahh… Aíra, hola- dijo Shyo levantado su brazo- Kanato-Kun, que mal que no nos toco en el mismo salón- dijo un poco triste.

-Si, lose- dijo el chico apartando la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica a lo que el simplemente asintió.

-Bueno vayamos la limosina- dijo Subaru.

Cuando entraron en la limosina se encontraron a Reiji y May sucios y con el cabello alborotado y a Shu y Raito que daban unas pequeñas risitas.

-¡Ah! Pero que les paso- dijo Aíra.

-"Alguien" izo explotar el salón- dijo Reiji viendo a May.

-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, tu no me diste indicaciones- dijo la mayor cruzándose de brazos- ¡Y ustedes dos dejen de reír!- dijo señalado a Shu y Raito.

-Ne-Chan, quien no querría reír viéndolos así- dijo Shyo aguantando su risa.

Mientras iban camino a su mansión se veían muy alegres, la mayoría iban riendo mientras May les contaba lo que había ocurrido y otros solo los insultaban por como se veían, hasta Shu estaba despierto.

Al parecer los días con esas chicas los hacían más felices.

**Y este fue el capitulo ¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**(Kuro Hikari-Chan): Waa! Nagi-Chan Ya tiene Internet otra vez, me alegro por ti, ahora sube tu historia! Ya quiero leerla.**

**Dejen sus comentarios~**

**Bay bay.**


	4. Cuatro!

Cap.4 la cena del mes.

**Flashback**

_-¡Tú debes descansar!- le dijo May a Reiji._

_-Pero…- el chico iba a terminar de hablar pero May lo interrumpió._

_-Tranquilo, mis hermanas y yo prepararemos la cena para todos._

_-¿Estas segura de que pueden hacerla ustedes?_

_-¡Claro! Confía en mí- dijo la chica sonriente._

_-Bueno, pero con una condición- dijo acomodándose sus lentes_

_-¿Cuál es?- dijo May ladeando la cabeza._

_-Que Aíra este acargo… porque ella no explotaría la cocina._

-Y eso fue lo que me dijo- dijo la chica deprimida.

-Esta bien, pero, May ya levántate del suelo- dijo Aíra tratando de consolarla.

Mientras que Aíra trataba de consolar a May que estaba tendida en el suelo, Shyo vio pasar a Shu por la cocina.

-Shu-Kun…- la chica le empezó a susurrar cosas en el oído mientras que el asentía.

Después de haberle susurrado varias cosas ambos se acercaron a las otras dos chicas.

-¡Hey! May- empezó a hablare el chico- Maay~ levántate del suelo.

-No quiero- dijo la chica aun depresiva.

-Pero se te ve la ropa interior.

-¿¡Q-q-q-que dices!?- grito la chica levantandose de un salto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja…- empezó a reír Shyo- es mentira.

-¡Ne, Shyo! Fue idea tuya cierto- dijo May enojada.

-Por supuesto- decía mientras reía.

-No es gracioso- dijo Aíra mientras le daba un golpe a Shyo.

-Aíra es tan agradable como siempre- decía la peliazul sarcásticamente- bien, Shu-Kun ya puedes irte.

-…Esta… ¿dormido?- pregunto Aíra que lo vio tirado en el suelo.

-Ah, ¿así que lo hace todo el tiempo?- dijo la mayor- Bien, Shyo ve por alguien para que se lo lleve.

-¡Waa! ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque si, Aíra y yo buscaremos ingredientes.

La chica Salió de la cocina molesta_- Yo quería ver si Ne-Chan cometía alguna estupidez-_ se dijo a si misma.

La peliazul iba caminando cuado a lo lejos vio a Ayato.

-_Mmm... Le pediría ayuda pero… me da miedo- _después de eso la chica se puso a pensar- ¡_Ya se, Subaru-Kun!_

Iba corriendo hacia la habitación de Subaru cuando escuchó que alguien le hablo.

-Ah, Kanato-Kun eras tu.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el chico.

-A la habitación de Subaru-Kun- dijo señalado la puerta de su habitación que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Kanato agacho su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Oye ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó.

-Te gusta.

-… ¿¡Eh!? ¿A-a que viene eso? ¡Solo es un amigo! ¡Amigo!

-No se los permitiré- dijo tomándola de la barbilla- Tú eres mía solamente.

**Shyo POV' S**

_-¿Pero que esta haciendo? ¿Acaso me esta… besando?_

En ese momento no podía hacer nada, ni corresponder o detenerlo. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Cuando por fin se separó y volví a la vida escuché a Aíra a lo lejos hablándome.

-Ah- suspiró- Al fin te encuentro, ya puedes regresar logramos que Shu se levantara.

-Aíra, ¿No lo habrás corrido a patadas?- dije disimulando el nerviosismo con uno de mis comentarios de siempre.

-¡No!... Ah, Kanato lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?

-Si yo la estaba…-

-No, no interrumpes nada… ja ja- dije antes de que Kanato pudiera terminar.

El chico gruño.

-Am, bueno vamos- dijo Aíra y yo asentí.

Mientras íbamos camino a la cocina solo podía pensar en dos cosas: el beso y si Aíra había visto algo.

-Aíra- le hable

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Etto… tu viste… -¡_como diablos debería decirlo!-_ Mm… "algo extraño"

-¿"Algo extraño"? ¿Cómo que?

-Como… "Algo fuera de lo normal".

-¿"Fuera de lo normal"?

-¡Que si viste el b…- me tape la boca antes de terminar.

-¿"B"? ¿Qué es eso?

-Nada, olvídalo- dije aliviada.

-Ah, ok.

**POV Normal**

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la cocina vieron a su hermana mayor con un delantal, varios libros de cocina y muchos ingredientes.

-¿Y todo esto?- pregunto Aíra.

-Lo encontré de por hay- respondió la mayor.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a cocinar?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Mmm… ¡Ya se! Hagamos la comida favorita de cada uno.

-¡Eso es mucho trabajo!- dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

-No lo será si cada quien se encarga de dos mas la suya- después de eso se puso a pensar- Ok, Aíra se encargara de la cena de Ayato y Raito, Shyo tu la de Subaru y Kanato y yo de Shu y Reiji.

-¿Cómo sabremos que les gusta?- preguntó Aíra.

-Tranquila, encontré una libreta donde venían las comidas favoritas de todos a excepción de la de Subaru-Kun.

-¡¿Y como se supone que sabre que le gusta!?- dijo Shyo.

-Podrías ir a preguntarle- dijo Aíra.

La chica se puso a pensar…

-¡No!- gritó-_después de lo que paso, ya no quiero salir de la cocina._

-Ok, ok- dijo May.

-Bueno, ¡Comencemos!- dijo Aíra.

-¡Si!- dijeron las otras.

**Afuera de la cocina…**

-¡Oye Reiji! ¿Almenos saben cocinar?- le grito Ayato.

-¿Quién sabe?

-¿Entonces por que las dejaste?- pregunto Subaru.

-Ya basta, esta bien si quieren hacer algo por nosotros- dijo Shu.

-Shu lo dice porque le gusta la mayor ¿Verdad, Teddy?- le dijo Kanato a su oso.

-¿Um? Kanato, ¿Tu no estabas besando a Shyo-Chan hace un momento?- pregunto Raito.

-¿La besaste?- dijo Subaru.

-Ha… Exacto~ porque es mía.

-Y ahora que recuerdo… Ayato tu besaste a Aíra-Chan el primer día que llegaron aquí- volvió a hablar Raito.

-Tenía que castigarla, por no hacerme caso- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Creí que a la única que castigabas así era a…

-¡Oigan que están haciendo aquí!- dijo Aíra asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Nada- respondió Reiji.

-La cena esta casi lista no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo la chica.

-Bien, bien seguiremos esperando- dijo Raito.

**Dentro de la cocina…**

-Ne-Chan, ¿Ya vas a terminar? Tardas mucho- dijo Shyo.

-¡No me apresures!- gritó la chica.

-Pero nosotras ya terminamos- se volvió a quejar.

-Entonces vallan a darse un baño y ponerse ropa adecuada.

-¡Eso significa que nos obligaras a…

-Ponerse un vestido- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa malvada.

Las dos chicas salieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

Ya era hora de la cena cuando los hermanos Sakamaki entraron al comedor se encontraron con dos grandes sorpresas: la cena que se veía deliciosa y… las tres chicas que, lucían hermosas y elegantes con los vestidos que traían.

El vestido de May era largo de un color rosa pálido sin mangas y un lazo en si cintura del mismo color, Aíra tenia un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas manga larga y la parte de arriba era negra mientras que la parte de abajo era de rayas horizontales negras y blancas y, por ultimo Shyo tenia puesto un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas de tirantes floreado.

-L-lucen bien- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Raito ya que, como los demás, estaba encantado.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos?- preguntó Shyo.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso- dijo Ayato frotando sus manos.

-Si la verdad yo también me sorprendí- dijo Reiji.

-¿Creían que no sabíamos cocinar, verdad?- dijo May.

-N-no- dijeron los hermanos.

Cuando todos probaron el primer bocado quedaron igual de encantados que cuando vieron a las tres chicas.

En la cena todos estaban conversando tranquilamente hasta que…

-Oigan, ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo Raito a las tres chicas.

-Claro- respondieron las chicas.

-¿A ustedes… ya las han besado?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Aíra y Shyo se quedaron en shock mientras que la mayor se puso a pensar.

-Mmm… no, creo que no- respondió May.

-¿Y ustedes dos?

-Ah… mmm… eh… ¡Shyo v-vamos por el postre!- dijo Aíra entre cortadamente.

-S-si.

Cuando llegaron con el postre decidieron cambiar el tema. Después de eso la cena termino y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

**Con May…**

-Ah- suspiro- que agotador.

Se escucho que alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Soy yo…

-Ah, Shu-Kun pasa.

El chico pasó y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba por aquí- respondió el chico- …Oye, en la cena mencionaste que no has besado a nadie, ¿Es cierto?

-Mm… sip, a nadie. ¿Por…

La chica iba a terminar de hablar pero Shu le dio un corto beso en los labios lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-A…

-¿A?...

-A… a… ¡Adiós!- dijo la chica empujándolo hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta.

_-¡QUE FUE ESO!_

**H-O-L-A soy yo, este fue el capitulo ¿estuvo bonito?**

**Si piensan que me tarde o algo perdón, esque se me va la inspiración (y estaba terminando fullmetal alchemist).**

**Queridas personitas comentadoras: ¡ARIGATO! ¡GRACIAS! O en el idioma que quieran, no pensé que alguien leyera esto, enserio me hacen feliz.**

**Bueno, eso es todo dejen sus comentarios~**

**BAY.**


	5. Cinco!

Cap.5 celos

_Había una vez una pequeña chica llamada Shyo que fue besada en el capitulo anterior, gracias a aquel acto realizado por Kanato la pequeña chica no pudo dormir y al siguiente día parecía un zombie…_

En el comedor todos a excepción de Shyo estaban desayunando…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Shyo?- preguntó Subaru.

-No ha salido de su habitación- respondió Aíra.

-¿Por qué preguntas por ella? ¿Qué no ves que pones celoso a Kanato?- dijo Raito señalado a el chico que abrazaba bruscamente a su oso.

-Tsk- se calmo el chico- Nadie esta celoso, pervertido.

-Jojo~ ¿Enserio?

-Si.

-¿Enserio?

-… ¡Cierra LA BOCA!- gritó Kanato golpeando la mesa.

-Ya, ya, Kanato-Kun deja de gritar- dijo Shyo que por fin apareció.

Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados al ver el aspecto de la chica, tenia ojeras, seguía en pijama y su cabello estaba demasiado alborotado.

-S-shyo, ¿Por qué estás así?- pregunto May.

_-Excusa, excusa… alguna excusa…-_ Estuve toda la noche jugando juegos RPG.

-Digno de ti~- dijo Aíra.

-Como sea, May podrías llevar mi desayuno arriba por favor, me meteré a bañar- dijo la chica mientras se iba a su habitación.

-O-ok.

Silencio enorme…

-Que rara… Subaru-Kun, ¿podrías llevarle el desayuno por favor? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien- dijo el chico tomando el desayuno.

-¡Ya deja de jugar a poner celoso a Kanato!- exclamo Raito con una pequeña risa.

-Raito cálmate- dijo Reiji.

-Pero~…

-¿¡Nunca entiendes verdad!?- dijo Kanato golpeándolo.

-Duele…- lloriqueo Raito.

Mientras todos peleaban Subaru se dirigió ala habitación de Shyo con el desayuno.

-Oye, ¿Estas ahí?- dijo Subaru golpeando la puerta.

-Ah… Subaru-Kun- dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta bostezando, dejándolo entrar.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el chico mientras dejaba el desayuno en una mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y sentándose en ella.

-Si, solo no pude dormir- dijo sentandose a un lado de el.

-Mmm…- se puso a pensar el chico- ¿No será… por el beso que te dio Kanato?

La chica se sobresalto.

-¿¡C-c-como sabes eso!?

-Raito me dijo, al parecer los vio.

-Ah- suspiro la peliazul- Solo espero que no le cuente a mis hermanas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el albino.

-Porque ellas son muy… agh… mmm… ¡asi!- balbuceo la chica haciendo ademanes con las manos- ¡Ya sabes, que les gustan mucho esos temas!

-¿O-ok?- dijo el chico dudoso - _Me lo esperaba de la mayor pero, ¿Aíra también?_

-Y si les cuenta no pararan de fastidiar, además, ya me habían estado molestando con Kanato-Kun y si llegaran a descubrir que el me… ¡ah! Ya no quiero pensar en eso.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza- Después resuelves ese asunto, primero desayuna que se nos hace tarde.

-¡Woah! Subaru-Kun esta siendo amable- dijo sonriendo.

-¡S-solo te estoy ayudando!- dijo el chico y después se fue.

La chica se terminó su desayuno rápido y se dirigió al salón principal en donde todos la esperaban.

-¡Oye Shyo! Tardas mucho- se quejo May.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo a la mayor- ¿Entonces, ya nos vamos?- preguntó y todos asintieron.

Iban muy felizmente conversando como era de costumbre desde la llegada de aquellas chicas… a excepción de uno de ellos, Kanato, que veía con disgusto a su pequeño hermano Subaru que estaba muy cerca de la peliazul.

**Kanato POV' S**

Cuado bajamos de la limosina observe como Subaru conversaba muy alegremente con ella mientras se dirigían hacia su salón.

Me irritaba…

¿Qué a caso no le había dejado claro a ese estupido crío que ella era mía? No se lo podía perdonar, era MÍA y solo MÍA incluso la convertiría en muñeca si fuese necesario… ¿Uh? Teddy tiene razón, era buena idea convertirla en muñeca, Teddy tendría una nueva amiga y ella podía seguir siendo hermosa por siempre… pero, a diferencia del las demás,

empecé a cuestionar dicho argumento sobre ella, era extraño nunca había pensado ni dos veces en convertir en muñeca a alguien. Pensándolo bien, nunca me había sentido de igual manera que me siento cuando estoy con ella… este sentimiento… es horrible.

Estaba sentado con Teddy mirando hacia la ventana cuando se escuchó la irritante voz de una humana por los pasillos.

-¿Sabías que Subaru-Kun tiene novia?- dijo la humana.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Quién es?- chillo la otra.

-Se llama Shyo y esta en su clase…

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse enormemente… ¿Dijo que era su… novia?

La ira se apodero de mí, salí rápidamente del salón de clases y me dirigí al salón de Subaru y Shyo… mi cuerpo se movía por si solo. Entre al salón, golpe a Subaru y tome a la chica del brazo arrastrándola hasta el primer salón vacío que encontré.

**POV Normal**

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Subaru-Kun?- dijo la chica enojada y confundida.

-¿¡POR QUE!?

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué que?

-¿¡POR QUE ERES NOVIA DE SUBARU!?- dijo (gritó) el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿N…novia? ¡Eso es mentira!- negó la chica.

-¡MIENTES!

-¡No miento!

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- dijo con más lágrimas.

**Shyo POV' S**

A pesar de que todos los hermanos Sakamaki me habían dicho que Kanato lloraba mucho, nunca lo había visto… eso me partía el alma (… aunque no tuviese) y más por el hecho de que estaba llorando porque creía que era novia de Subaru-Kun.

Lo tome de los hombros y le di un corto beso en los labios a lo que el obtuvo un leve sonrojo y yo también.

-Te dije que no miento - dije secándole una pequeña lagrima.

Kanato me tumbo al suelo, se puso sobre mi y comenzó a beber de mi sangre; al principio me preocupaba ya que estábamos en un salón de clase donde alguien nos pudo haber visto pero después comencé a sentir dolor, yo daba unos pequeños gemiditos de dolor a lo que el reaccionaba complacido.

Era extraño… pero me gustaba.

**Mientras con Subaru y su sangrado nasal…**

-¡Ese maldito… me las pagará!…

**H-O-L-A (ya se deletrear xD) Ese fue el capitulo, estuvo muy "rosa" a mi parecer pero buano.**

**También quería informar que aparecerán más personajes mas adelante en la historia (personajes de gabriela. andreina.127 que como toda buena persona me presto) y así.**

**¿Cómo aliviarse de un capitulo demasiado "rosa"? Fácil, con una BORRACHERA… asi es el siguiente capitulo tratara de una borrachera (gracias Nagi-Chan por la idea) nwn la are! Y nadie lo impedirá…**

**Dejen sus comentarios (~°v°)~**

**Sin mas que decir, CHAO.**


	6. Seis!

Cap.6 Una divertida noche.** (Basado en el CD drama Vampire Juice **** Year-end gift)**

_¿Cómo pudo terminar todo así? La mansión Sakamaki estaba echa un desastre, todos sus habitantes estaban dormidos en cualquier parte de aquella y para terminar, con un terrible dolor de cabeza._

_Bueno, pues todo empezó así…_

En una noche normal en la mansión Sakamaki May trataba de hacer la cena, pero al darse cuenta de que no había ingredientes necesarios decidió salir a comprar.

-¿A dónde vas May-Chan?-preguntó curioso Raito.

-Saldré de compras- dijo acomodando su bolso.

-… ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro pero, me tendrás que ayudar con las compras- condiciono la chica y este asintió.

Ya en el supermercado la albina buscaba por los pasillos los ingredientes cuando de repente Raito se acerco a ella con una extraña botella.

-¿Um? Raito-Kun, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la chica viendo la botella.

-Es una botella- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Eso ya lo se! Te pregunto que es lo de adentro.

-Ah, ¿Eso? Es…- se puso a pensar-… ¡Jugo! Si, un "jugo" que nos encanta a mis hermanos y a mi- dijo mientras se dibujaba en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-¡Ahh! Bueno, si les encanta a todos… ¡Deberíamos llevarlo!- dijo la chica enérgicamente- Y más, y más y más~- cantaba mientras tomaba muchas botellas mientras que el chico reía mentalmente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión May empezó a preparar la cena y cuando por fin termino llamo a todos a cenar; la cena estaba deliciosa tanto que nadie le presto tanta atención a la bebida que Raito había comprado y que la chica les sirvió, solo tomaban de ella.

A excepción de las tres chicas que solo tomaron una copa de aquel "jugo", los hermanos Sakamaki habían tomado demasiado; comenzaban a verse un poco extraños cuando de repente hubo un pequeño silencio…

-¿Están bien?- preguntó la mayor.

Comenzaron a oír sollozos, pensaron que se trataba de Kanato pero cuando voltearon a verlo solamente estaba sonriendo extrañamente y un poco ruborizado; entonces vieron a Reiji, se trataba de el, las chicas se miraban confundidas con cara de "¿Qué le pasa a Reiji?"

-O-oye R-reiji…- dijo Aíra.

-Sniff… sniff… ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el chico llorando.

-¿Por qué estas…- iba a terminar de hablar pero una risa la interrumpió.

-Jajajaja… Reiji esta llorando jajaja…

-¿Shu?- dijo confundida la peliazul.

-Shyo-San- dijo Kanato abrazándola- deja de mirar a Shu.

-P-pero que…

-¿Qué a caso también lo besaste a el?

La chica se quedo en shock…

-Dijo beso.

-Si, dijo beso.

-¡KYAA~ Shyo beso a Kanato-Kun!- dijeron sus hermanas al unísono.

-N-no es momento para pensar en esas cosas- dijo la chica tratando de quitarse a el chico de encima- ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Ah, claro.

-Kanato deja de abrazar a Shyo-Chan, ¿Que no vez que la pones incomoda?- dijo Raito mientras que las chicas lo miraban con cara de"No eres tu el pervertido violador que siempre esta encima de nosotras".

-Eh… Aíra ¿Cómo puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez?... ¡Woah! Puede ser que tú seas… ¡Un NINJA!- dijo Ayato con una enorme felicidad.

-Un… ¿Ninja?- dijo la pelimorada.

-Jajajaja… Ayato es un idiota jajajajaja- dijo el ahora muy risueño Shu.

-¡Oye, Shu! No le digas cosas a tu hermano pequeño- gruño Raito.

-¡Oigan ustedes…

-¡Waa~! Ayúdenme- dijo Aíra que escapaba de Ayato que le gritaba cosas como "¡Has trucos Ninja!".

La chica seguía corriendo hasta que tropezó con algo, o más bien, con alguien…

-Auch- dijo sobando su cabeza- Oye, Subaru-Kun ¿Estas bien?- le decía a el chico inconciente en el suelo.

-Jajajaja… Subaru esta inconciente- volvió a hablar Shu.

-Shu, sabemos lo que esta pasando, así que puedes cerrar la boca- dijo Shyo demasiado cabreada.

-¿Qué les sucede a todos?- dijo la mayor- ¿Por qué actúan tan raro?

-Querida e incompetente hermana mayor ¿Saber que es esto?- dijo Aíra tomando una de las botellas.

-Es…- dijo acercándose a la botella- … ¿¡Vino!?

-May-Chan ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de comprar vino?- dijo Raito.

-Bueno… primero, no me has dicho nada y segundo… ¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE LO COMPRARA!

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Shyo que al fin se pudo separar de Kanato.

-Snif… snif… Raito, por fin mejoraste tu comportamiento, estoy feliz por ti- dijo el llorón de Reiji.

-¡Hace calor!- dijo Kanato jaloneando su ropa.

-O-oye deja de hacer eso- dijo May tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Oye Aíra! ¿Ya vas a hacer trucos Ninja?- dijo Ayato provocando que la chica le diera un golpe dejándolo inconciente.

-B-bueno, solo tenemos que esperar hasta que se duerman, ¿No?- dijo la albina.

-Supongo que si pero, ¿Cuanto tardara eso?- dijo Shyo.

-Ni idea…

_Y así las chicas esperaron a que se durmieran no sin antes que aquellos hermanos destruyeran media mansión e hicieran travesuras. _

**Buenas! Y puess ese fue el capitulo, ojala le aya gustado a alguien**

**Y… pues… tengo sueño asi que no se que poner -_-U pero queria terminar el capitulo ya asi que aquí esta**

**Dejen sus hermosos comentarios (~°v°)~**

**Sayonara! **


	7. Siete!

Cap.7 Amigos, escondidas y una nueva sorpresa.

**Antes de iniciar ¡pequeño flashback!**

_En el salón principal las tres chicas estaban sentadas en los sillones mientras Reiji les daba un pequeño sermón. _

-_¡Prohibido entrar a la cocina, ir de compras con Raito y usar químicos!- dijo el chico regañando a la mayor._

_-¡Y ustedes dos, deberían cuidar las acciones de su hermana!_

_-Eh, en primera es la mayor, debería ser la responsable- dijo la pelimorada cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡Lo se!... pienso que debería darle lecciones de disciplina._

_-¿D-disciplina?_

_-Si, comenzamos mañana- dijo Reiji y después se fue._

_-Q-que raro… ¿Um? Shyo, que extraño que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada._

_-Bueno estuve pensando… Reiji…-golpeo su puño con su mano- ¡parece mi mamá!_

**Fin. :v Ahora si, empieza lo bueno (?**

El día de hoy en la mansión Sakamaki parecía ser calmado y silencioso ¿La razón? Pues las tres chicas aun no habían despertado de su siesta después de lo que había pasado la otra vez, así que, los seis hermanos por fin podían estar en paz… aunque no duro mucho, pues Aíra despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo bostezando.

-Justo cuando creíamos que podíamos estar tranquilos- dijo Ayato en un tono burlón.

-Pelirrojo de mier…

-¡Aíra! No groserías- le gritó May que también se había despertado.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua y se sentó a desayunar.

Los presentes desayunaban pacíficamente, todo estaba normal hasta que se escucho el sonido del timbre de la mansión.

-Que extraño, no esperamos visitas- dijo el azabache levantándose a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró con cuatro chicos… un pelinegro de ojos grises, un rubio con heterocromía, el otro chico de cabello y ojos marrones y por último, otro pelinegro igual, de ojos grises. En efecto, eran los Mukami. (*Gritos fangirl por parte de la autora*)

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- dijo el ojirojo.

-Venimos de visita- respondió el mayor Mukami.

Antes de que Reiji pudiera hablar los cuatro chicos ya se habían adentrado en la mansión.

-¿Um? ¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto curioso Yuma.

-Visitas- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Shu.

Después los Sakamaki, Mukami y las chicas se dirigieron al salón principal. Los cuatro chicos miraban atentamente a las dos chicas lo que provoco que se ruborizaran un poco, varios minutos más tarde May se digno a hablar.

-Y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Permíteme presentarnos, yo soy el mayor Ruki Mukami, el siguiente es Kou- señalo al rubio- después esta Yuma- señalo al de cabello marrón- y por ultimo Azusa- señalo al pelinegro.

**May POV' S**

Observaba al último Mukami que daba un poco de curiosidad; de cabellos negros y mirada tímida pero lo que más me dio curiosidad en el fue la cicatriz que tenia en su nariz. Seguía así hasta que sentí la mano de Shu tocar mi hombro, cuando vi su cara pude notar que estaba un poco enojado _-¿Por qué seria?-_ me preguntaba hasta que recordé…

_- …Oye, en la cena mencionaste que no has besado a nadie, ¿Es cierto?_

_-Mm… sip, a nadie. ¿Por…_

-Beso- murmure pero Shu me escucho.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ah! No n-no es nada- dije agitando las manos.

Es cierto, después de aquella cena Shu fue a mi habitación y me beso… y si… tal vez… ¿Le gusto?

**Aíra POV' S**

Observaba al chico de ojos marrones y mirada enojada, tenía que admitirlo era bastante lindo. Poco después noto que lo estaba observando así que rápidamente desvíe la mirada hacia el piso, sentí que alguien me estaba viendo y cuando levante la mirada pude ver a Ayato que no disimulaba su cara enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunte irritada.

-Nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yo me recargue en el respaldo del sillón y cerré mis ojos ignorando completamente a Ayato que estaba enfrente de mí aun con su cara enojada.

**Shyo POV' S**

Por fin había ganado fuerzas para levantarme de mi cama, observe el reloj era muy tarde pero hoy no había escuela, entonces ¿Por qué no se escuchaba ningún sonido? Después de cambiarme me dirigí hacia abajo.

-Buenos días- dije y después note a cuatro chicos sentados en un sillón y a mis hermanas con los Sakamaki sentados en otros dos.

-Mmm... Eres bastante linda Neko-Chan- dijo un rubio que se había aparecido enfrente de mi.

-No se si lo notaste, pero no soy un neko- dije desinteresada caminando a la cocina.

Abrí el refrigerador, tome un (delicioso) pudín y luego cerré la puerta con furia.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- le grite al rubio detrás de mí.

Me dirigí a el salón principal con el siguiéndome todavía, mire disimuladamente a Kanato se veía aun más irritado que yo y para calmarlo un poco me senté al lado suyo.

**POV Normal**

El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar.

Ni los Sakamaki, ni los Mukami, ni siquiera las tres chicas se dignaban a hablar, era muy incomodo… y pasaban los minutos, hasta que…

-Se que es una rara pregunta pero, ¿No se les hace muy incomodo?- dijo Aíra cansada de tanto silencio.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y que tal si jugamos?- dijo la mayor con una cara de felicidad.

La mayoría la miraban extraño diciéndole con la mirada "Ya no somos unos niños" pero después Shu hablo…

-Y ¿A que quieres jugar?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos con la cara con aun más felicidad.

-¡A las escondidas!

-Ok, yo juego- dijo Shyo un poco desinteresada.

-Bueno creo que no hay opción- dijo Aíra subiendo los hombros.

-¡Y otra cosa, al que gane de ustedes nosotras tres les aremos de comer!- dijo la mayor, pero a los chicos no pareció satisfacerles la idea- Ok, ok, a el ganador le aremos de comer… vestidas como lindas maids- agrego May- Y si una de nosotras gana, serán nuestros esclavos por un día- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Esta bien yo juego con ustedes- dijo Raito con un pequeño hilo de sangre que escapaba de su nariz.

-Yo también, todo por ver a la linda Neko-Chan de maid- dijo Kou molestando a Kanato.

-Supongo que yo también juego- dijo el peli-lila.

-Ore-Sama tambien- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Será divertido, yo juego- dijo Ruki.

-¿Quieres jugar Azusa? Vamos sera divertido- dijo May- Si- contesto el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces yo tambien- dijo Shu sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Al final lograron convencer a todos.

-¡OK! Las reglas- empezó a hablar la mayor- Tiempo limite 15min. A los que encuentren serán descalificados y se irán al salón principal.

Y así comenzó el juego…

**Primera ronda °v°**

**Busca:** Raito.

El chico caminaba por toda la mansión imaginando a las tres chicas vestidas de Maids…

-Donde están queridos hermanitos~- canturreaba el chico. Raito se encontró un armario gigante que no dudó en abrir y ahí se encontraba… Subaru- Te encontré~

-Tsk como sea- **(Descalificado)**

-Mmm… - se quedo pensando en una habitación y después se fijo debajo de la cama y ahí estaba… Aíra- Te encontré Aíra-Chan.

-Bueno~- **(Descalificada)**

**El tiempo de Raito termino.**

**Segunda ronda °v°**

**Busca: **Yuma.

El chico caminaba desinteresado ya que lo habían obligado a jugar; cuando llego a la biblioteca se encontró a Reiji sentado leyendo un libro.

-¿No se supone que debías esconderte?

-No me gustan los juegos infantiles- **(Descalificado)**

Seguía caminado pero no le daba importancia a nada.

**El tiempo de Yuma termino.**

**Tercera ronda °v°**

**Busca:** Kou.

El chico corría por la mansión buscando por todas partes hasta que se topo con una habitación en donde no parecía habitar nadie.

Busco entre las cortinas y ahí estaba…Ruki.

-Parece que me encontraste- **(Descalificado)**

Y en esa misma habitación detrás de un sillón se encontraba… Ayato.

-¡Ah!- **(Descalificado)**

**El tiempo de Kou termino.**

**Cuarta ronda °v°**

**Busca: **Shu

El se quedo dormido todos los 15 minutos.

**El tiempo de Shu termino.**

**Quinta ronda °v°**

**Busca: **May

-¡Prepárense!- grito la chica con determinación.

Corría y corría y corría y por un pasillo se encontró a… Shu en el suelo dormido

-Zzzz…- **(Descalificado)**

Siguió corriendo y encontró a… Kanato escondido en su habitación.

-Tsk- **(Descalificado)**

Siguió corriendo hasta dar en el salón principal donde se encontraban los descalificados.

-May, podrías llamar a todos por favor- dijo Reiji sosteniendo una carta en sus manos.

-Ah, claro…

Ya todos en el salón, Reiji decidió leer la carta:

-Queridos hijos, les envío esta carta para darles la noticia de que llegaran otras tres chicas a su mansión, por favor trátenlas con respeto. Atentamente: Karlheinz/Tougo Sakamaki.

-¿Otras… tres chicas?- dijo confusa la peliazul.

-Al parecer, si- contesto Reiji.

**¡A responder reviews! (me dieron las ganitas :3)**

**P.M. Merkins : **Me alegra que te gustara! Aquí la continuación.

**KaoriSakamaki:** Ojala te alla servido el link del CD Drama (P.D se emborrachan muy rápido, ya sabemos como secuestrarlos xD)

**Flor Carmesi: **Yo no bebo ni sidra xD la verdad no se, esa vez me levante diciendo ¡Los Sakamaki estaran borrachos! Y pues asi

**Y ese fue el capitulo, si piensan que lo subí tarde ¡Por favor no me golpeen!**

**Bueno, quise poner a los Mukami porque… si y tenia ganas de que jugaran a las escondidas ^o^!**

**Y, y, y ¡Ya fueron anunciadas las nuevas Oc's!**

**¡Por cierto! Quisiera retomar lo de las escondidas así que… si alguien quiere votar por quien quiere que gane los que quedan son: Raito, Kou, Yuma, Azusa, May y Shyo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios (~°v°)~**

**ADIUSITU!**


	8. Ocho!

Cap.8 La llegada de las nuevas chicas, ¡A celebrar en el McDonald's!

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Aíra ya que, Reiji por precaución las dejo encerradas hay hasta que ellos terminaran de limpiar.

-¿Tan poco confía en nosotras?- pregunto la albina deprimida acostada en la cama.

-Ne-Chan es tu culpa- dijo la peliazul mientras comía ositos de goma en el piso.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo la pelimorada que también estaba en la cama.

-Mmm…- rugió el estomago de la mayor- ¿Qué creen que Reiji haga de cenar?

-Ah, sobre eso, no creo que haga algo porque su cocina esta destruida- dijo Aíra.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que esta destruida!?

-Bueno…

**Flashback**

_Después de que los Mukami se fueran, todos se dirigieron a sus camas a excepción de Aíra, Ayato y Subaru que fueron a la cocina por algo de comer._

_-Oe, prepara Takoyakis- le ordeno el pelirrojo a la chica._

_-No te preparare nada- contesto._

_-¡Que los prepares!_

_-¡Deja de joder o quieres pelear!_

_-Por mi esta bien._

_-¡Oigan ustedes dos ya basta!- grito el albino._

_-¡CALLATE!- gritaron al unísono._

_-Tsk, como sea- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

_-Supongo que no quieres pelear por ser igual de débil que Ayato- dijo desafiante Aíra._

-…Y eso paso, me sorprendió que nadie se levantara.

-Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta…

Mientras tanto con los Sakamaki…

-¡Subaru! ¡Ayato! Ustedes limpiaran la cocina- dijo Reiji.

-Pero… ya te dijimos que fue culpa de…

-No importa, ustedes dos estuvieron involucrados así que limpiaran.

De nuevo con las chicas…

-Supongo que pronto.

-¡Oigan! Eso significa que saldremos a cenar- dijo la mayor feliz- Busquemos un lugar a donde ir.

-A McDonald's- dijo Shyo- ¡Por favoooor~!

-Yo no e ido ¿Tu Aíra?

-No, ¿Por qué quieres ir hay?

-Porque hay mucha comida deliciosa- dijo con una mirada gatuna.

-¡Ok! Iremos- dijo la mayor.

Los Sakamaki ya habían terminado de limpiar, Reiji les abrió la puerta a las chicas y les ordeno que se vistieran apropiadamente a lo cual obedecieron. Después bajaron y todos esperaban ansiosos a las tres chicas.

-¡Se tardan!- gritó la albina.

-May ya cállate- le dijo irritada Aíra pues ya iban muchas veces que gritaba lo mismo.

Sonó el timbre y Reiji se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero aun no eran ellas…

-¡Hola!- dijo el chico del parche.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Reiji con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo pasábamos- dijo el chico de la bufanda.

¡Guerra de miradas! Cuando entraron vieron a las tres chicas, las tres chicas los miraron a ellos, ellos volvieron a mirar más de cerca y ellas también hasta que comenzaron a reír.

-Tiempo sin verlos, Carla, Shin- dijo Shyo sonriendo.

-Eh, Shyo ¿sigues siendo enana?- dijo Shin mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- gruño la pequeña.

-Es broma, es broma.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto Reiji.

-Si- contesto la mayor- Antes de vivir aquí, vivíamos con ellos.

Después de mucha plática sonó el timbre, Reiji abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres chicas. Una de ellas era alta, de pelo largo y listo hasta el final de la espalda con mechones más cortos delante de color negro profundo, ojos color miel y vestía con un top marrón con escote de corazón, chaqueta de cuero negro que dejaba ver un poco su estomago, pantalones negro muy pegados al cuerpo un poco roto mas arriba de la rodilla y botas de combate negras. La segunda era un poco baja, rubia y de pelo largo, ojos verde esmeralda y vestía camisa blanca de botones manga larga; suéter rosado con un corazón rosado de decoración; short beige con una cinta rosada de lazo, medias blancas hasta las rodillas y botas rosadas del color del suéter. Y la ultima era muy baja, ojos y cabello gris y vestía short azul obscuro con líneas blancas, camisa blanca por abajo y chaqueta de correr azul y zapatillas deportivas rojas con blanco, reloj rojo y un colgante con un par de patines.

-Ustedes deben ser nuestras invitadas, por favor entren.

Las chicas entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a un chico con un parche y una chica de cabello azul peleando, otra chica de cabello morado gritando "golpéalo más fuerte", tres albinos tratando de detenerlos, un rubio dormido y un pelirrojo, un castaño y otro chico de cabello lila riendo.

-V-vaya primera impresión- dijo la más alta de las tres chicas.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto Reiji que parecía cabreado.

-Peleando- contestaron todos.

-Oh, ellas son las nuevas chicas ¡gusto en conocerlas!- dijo May caminando hacia ellas- Y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Nanami, 18- contesto la más alta.

-A-Alexandra, tengo 17 años- contesto tímidamente la rubia.

-Tomoko tengo 17- contesto la chica de cabello gris.

-¡Bien! Y como es su primer día las llevaremos a cenar.

-¡A McDonald's!- gritaron felizmente las hermanas.

-Nunca dije que saldríamos- dijo Reiji.

-Tu no, yo si ¡Vamos preparen sus cosas!

No tuvieron más opción que ir, ya que la cocina estaba destruida y seguramente May aria un berrinche o Aíra trataría de sobornarlos.

Los Sakamaki, las nuevas chicas, las tres hermanas y los Tsukinami subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron al restaurante.

-¿Por qué vienen ellos?- dijo Shu que por fin despertó- ¿Um? ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son las invitadas y ellos vienen porque son amigos- respondió May.

-Ah- dijo Shu cayendo en el regazo de May.

Después de un largo viaje de plática llegaron a su destino. Entraron y muchas chicas y chicos se les quedaban viendo a los chicos e igual a las chicas pero a ninguno le importaba.

-¡Shyo!- grito May- ¿No dijiste que había mucha comida?

-Si, la última vez que vine estaba lleno de ¡humanos!

-N-no nos referíamos a ese tipo de comida.

La albina le pidió a su nueva amiga rubia que la acompañara a ordenar mientras los demás elegían una mesa. Llegaron con la comida de cada quien, todo iba bien, todos incluso las nuevas platicaban hasta que…

-¡Hay juegos!

-May ya no eres una niña, compórtate- dijo Aíra.

-P-pero ah… ¡Alexandra! ¿Quieres ir conmigo verdad?

-¿Y-yo? Mm… esta bien te acompaño May-Chan- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Voy si me compras un sundae!- dijo Shyo levantando la mano.

-Ok, somos tres ¿Quién se nos une? ¿Shu?... ¿Shu?

-Esta dormido- respondió Carla.

A May, Shin, Ayato y Shyo se les dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa malvada.

Varios minutos después…

-Ey… Shu~ despierta- susurraban todos.

-Shu~

-¡SHU!

-Que ruidosos- dijo el chico- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto.

-En el tobogán- respondió el pelirrojo- ¡Buen viaje!- dijo aventándolo por este, abajo lo esperaban Nanami y Alexandra con cámaras.

-Saliste bien- dijo la azabache.

Antes de que Shu se pudiera levantar May resbalo y cayó sobre el chico, después cayo Shin, luego Shyo y al final Ayato.

Luego de la linda broma, fueron corridos porque estaban haciendo mucho escándalo y los cuatro chicos no dejaban a los niños subirse al tobogán.

-Ya que estamos aquí vayamos de paseo- sugirió Tomoko.

-Por mi esta bien ¡Vamos!- dijo May.

**A responder Reviews…**

**KaoriSakamaki:** La mansión Sakamaki esta cerca del país de la nutella estoy segura! Me alegra que las escondías estuvieran Lol queria causar ese efecto (? Y tendré en cuenta lo de Azusa.

**SaraMichaelis: **Ok! Te dejare estar en el fic por tres razones:

1)Este fic no tiene secuencia por lo tanto puedo agregar o quitar personajes cuando quiera

2)Me conmoviste con esas palabras "Me encanta tu fic"xD

3)Hija de Sebastian Michaelis xD

solo que seras una amiga de alguna chica y saldras en algunos capítulos ¿Esta bien?

**Kuro Hikari-Chan: **Sigues viva! Si el fanfiction es un loquillo aquí tus respuestas:

1 Ok lo tomare en cuenta

2 Vere que puedo hacer

3 Mm… veamos, el ultimo día que fui a clases nos sentamos en medio del patio principal para ver como se nos quedaban viendo, cantamos el opening de Diabolik Lovers escondidas para que no supieran que traias celular, hablamos japones en educación fisica… te creo capaz de todo.

4 Ah no? Bah no me abia dado cuenta.

5 O-ok yandere-Chan vere que no se acerquen mucho a Shu

Continua tu fic!

**Marr:** Me alegro que te gustara ¡Aquí yo continuando!

**shirayuuki-hime: **F-fabuloso! / Gracias y tomare en cuenta lo de las chicas o kou.

**Se dieron cuenta? Se suponia que este fic iba a ser de romance pero buuaaano al rato le pongo gracias por sus reviews y… creo que no se que mas decir.**

**Dejen sus hermosos comentarios (~°v°)~**

**¡Y recuerden niños y niñas, no es buena idea decirle a tus padres que cuando seas grande quieres ser una novia sacrificada!**

**Bay Bay.**


	9. Extra!

Extra: El día en que los Sakamakis conocieron a Kaori (Así es, quiero salir yo)

Los hermanos Sakamaki dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones cuando se escucho un gran ruido proveniente del salón principal. Cuando todos bajaron presenciaron a una chica, humana, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos cafés sentada en uno de los sillones junto con una libretita y una pluma azul.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Reiji.

-¡Saludos!- dijo haciendo un signo de paz con los dedos- Soy Kaori y la creadora de este fic.

-Bueno, otra pregunta, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto el albino.

-Ah…eso, pues… "accidentalmente" se cayo la hermosa lámpara que tenían de decoración- pauso y vio a la lámpara destrozada- Parecia costosa.

-Dijiste que eras la creadora de este fic ¿No? Te gusta hacernos la vida imposible ¿Verdad?- dijo Ayato levantando su puño con ira.

-Cierra la boca, buaano se lo que se estarán preguntando- respiro hondo- ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NOS ENVIASTE TRES CHICAS LOCAS!? Pues la respuesta es simple ¡Amo molestarlos!- levanto sus manos al cielo con felicidad.

-Oye, ¿No deberían ser seis?- pregunto Subaru.

-Oh~ ¿así que Subachii quiere que las nuevas estén locas eh? Ok, concedido.

-No espe-

-Ne, ne autora-Chan ¿Abra una chica para mi?- dijo Raito.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Solo haces esta cosa para molestarnos, humana despreciable- gruño Kanato.

-No te enojes ¡hasta te conseguí novia!

-No es mi novia, deja de decir mentiras por favor.

-¿Ah, no? Bah~ pronto lo será- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- Shu O-N-I-C-H-A-N ¿Te gusto la broma? Fue muy divertida haha- rió la chica.

-Tsk. No soy tu "Oni-Chan" y odie lo que me hiciste.

-Hahahaha, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Ultima pregunta antes de que me vaya?

-Si, ¿podrías cancelar tu fic por favor?- dijo Reiji acomodándose sus lentes.

-… ¡No!

-¿Sabias que tienes que pagar por la lámpara?

-Lo siento dije "ultima pregunta" ¡Prepárense para la que viene! Adiós.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya no estaba.

-¿Q-que es lo que nos hará?- pregunto nervioso Ayato.

-Ni idea- respondieron los demás al unísono.

**HAI! Queria subir un pequeño extra antes del siguiente capitulo porque creo que me tarde P-pero es que he tenido mucha tarea y nada de inspiración pero ya por fin ahorita lo subo x) **


	10. Nueve!

Cap.9 ¡En la ciudad, de noche! **(recuerda inútil cabeza a este ponle romance de una vez por todas).**

En frente del McDonald's…

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunto Raito.

-Por otro sundae- dijo Shyo agitando el vaso del anterior sundae vacío.

-No creo que nos dejen entrar después de lo que hizo Aíra- dijo May recordando la tétrica escena- ¿¡Tenias que golpear a el encargado!?

-Ya, ya deja de gritar, entonces ¿A dónde quieren ir?- pregunto Carla.

-A donde sea- respondieron Subaru y Raito.

-A dormir- dijo Shu.

-Quiero ir por mi guitarra- dijo Nanami.

-Al parque- respondió May.

-Por nueces- dijo Shin.

-A la mansión- respondió Reiji.

-Por manga- dijo Shyo.

-Bueno quisiera ir por flores- dijo Alexandra.

-Ore-Sama quiere ir por takoyakis- respondió Ayato.

-O-ok parece que todos quieren ir a lugares diferentes ¿Qué tal si cada quien se va por su lado?- dijo Carla, todos asintieron.

Y así cada quien decidió ir a cualquier lugar, o algo así, pues May arrastro a Shu al parque porque no quería ir sola, Nanami decidió entrar a una tienda de música y Raito la siguió, Reiji quería ir a la mansión pero Tomoko le pidió que la acompañara a la pista de patinaje que estaba cerca del parque y este acepto, Ayato comenzó una pelea con Aíra por quien era más rápido así que comenzaron a correr, Kanato llevo a Shyo a una tienda de dulces y Shin los siguió, Carla desapareció por unos momentos y por ultimo dejaron a Subaru y Alexandra solos.

-S-Subaru-Kun ¿Cierto? Se que es raro pero ¿sabes en donde hay alguna florería?- hablo la rubia.

-Ah, claro ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿¡Enserio!?- se iluminaron los ojos de la chica- Por supuesto.

Y después de eso caminaron a la florería.

**Con May y Shu…**

La chica estaba feliz en un columpio cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se estaba durmiendo en la banca donde se encontraba recostado.

-¡Oye!- grito la chica caminando hacia el - ¡No te duermas! ¡Shu!~ ¿Estas aburrido? ¡Entonces vayamos a otro lado pero no te duermas!

-Esta bien- dijo de mala gana dejando que la chica se sentara a un lado de el.

-¡Yai! Podemos ir por un helado o a pasear o…

Ella se detuvo porque sintió como la cabeza de Shu cayo en su hombro, estaba completamente dormido.

-Ah- suspiro la albina- Oye Shu…- dijo jaloneando las mejillas del chico.

-Parece que no despierta- dijo Carla que apareció de repente.

-Estábamos apunto de ir a pasear, pero… ¡Se durmió!- chillo May dramáticamente.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Pero- volteo a ver a Shu y después a Carla- Vamos, vamos- dijo el chico jalándola del brazo, la chica iba a levantarse de la banca cuando sintió como Shu tomo su mano impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿E-estabas despierto?- dijo la chica.

-¿No se suponía que irías conmigo?- pregunto, el comentario de Shu sorprendió a la chica porque aparte en su rostro se mostraba el ceño fruncido que tenia.

-…- silencio hasta que- Pero te quedaste dormido, así que me acompañara a mi- dijo Carla.

Los dos se lanzaban miradas asesinas…

-B-bueno, mejor vayamos los tres a…- miro para todas partes- ¿L-l-la tienda de música?

-... Ok- dijeron ellos.

**Con Aíra y Ayato…**

Después de un largo tiempo corriendo se detuvieron frente a una fuente.

-A…Ayato- dijo la chica jadeando- Cre… creo que fue una mala idea correr.

-L… lo se- dijo el chico de igual manera.

-Ahora tengo hambre- dijo ella- oye ¿Qué me vas a comprar?

-¿¡Que!? Pero si hace menos de una hora que comiste- replico el chico.

-Pero ahora tengo hambre de nuevo- dijo Aíra.

-¿Y que?

La chica se enfado y tiro a Ayato hacia la fuente pero antes de caer el la tomo del brazo y cayeron los dos, extrañamente empezaron a reír y a lanzarse agua, se veían muy felices pero tanta felicidad fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo un policía.

-Jugando ¿Y usted?- respondieron al unísono.

-¡No intenten pasarse de listos!

-Ok, no lo aremos… pero lárguese intentamos jugar- dijo la chica.

-¡Malditos!...- los dos chicos cabreados por haber sido interrumpidos tiraron de las manos del policía haciendo que cayera en la fuente en donde estaban y después de eso se echaron a correr hasta llegar a un callejón.

-¿No venia siguiéndonos, verdad?- pregunto Ayato- No- respondió la chica- Entonces ¿Por qué corrimos?- hablo en chico de nuevo- Porque si- dijo Aíra.

Después de eso comenzaron a reír tirados en el suelo…

-Eso… jaja… fue divertido- ella sonrío pero, de una manera muy dulce lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el pelirrojo- ¿Um? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto acercándose un poco a el- N-nada- dijo el chico volteando hacia otro lado- ¿Seguro?- pregunto- Si- dijo un poco nervioso y con el sonrojo un poco más notable- ¿Entonces por que pareces nervioso? Y… ¿Por qué te estas…- se detuvo un momento a pensar- ¿¡N-no será que yo te guste verdad!?- dijo alejándose- ¿No, verdad?- volvió a hablar ella…

…

El se acerco a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios.

**Con Tomoko y Reiji…**

El chico admiraba como Tomoko patinaba, era realmente talentosa. Varios minutos después la chica se acerco a Reiji.

-Eres buena- dijo Reiji

-Gracias- contesto la chica.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo el chico- Claro- dijo la chica- ¿Por qué me pediste venir?

Ella se quedo pensando…

-Bueno, porque no quería venir sola y porque me gustas- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo el chico acomodándose los lentes.

-Claro que no, aunque no sea muy expresiva no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos.

-bueno supongo que tienes razón pero ¿Por qué yo?

-Mmm… veamos, supongo que es tu actitud, eres muy responsable, civilizado y de buenos modales.

Reiji se comenzó a pensar, ya que era tal vez la primera chica que le decía que le gustaba por su actitud y no por su apariencia.

-Eres interesante- volvió a hablar la chica.

-Tu igual- dijo Reiji- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto y ella asintió.

**Con Shyo, Kanato y Shin…**

El camino hacia la dulcería fue muy incomodo, si Shin comenzaba una pelea con Shyo Kanato comenzaba a llorar y si Kanato se acercaba a ella Shin comenzaba una pelea…

-¡Al fin llegamos!- celebro la chica.

Entraron a la dulcería y Kanato desapareció rápidamente…

-N-nos dejo

-Si

-Bueno no vinimos aquí por nada ¡Vamos por dulces!- dijo Shyo.

La chica parecía una niña pequeña, ignorando a los demás y tomando todo lo que pudiera. Shin estaba recargado en una pared, observando a todos lados cuando de repente se le apareció Shyo enfrente extendiendo sus manos con nueces en ellas…

-¿Um? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el chico.

-Nueces, para ti- sonrío la chica- G-gracias- dijo Shin- No hay de que, ya sabes que soy la mejor persona del mundo- dijo Shyo en un tono egocéntrico- Bueno seguiré por ay- la chica se iba a ir pero Shin la detuvo- O-oye…- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado- B-bueno y-yo…

-Shyo-San

-Ah, Kanato al fin te encontramos- dijo la chica. Kanato observo como Shin tomaba de la mano a Shyo y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos- ¿Um? ¡Ah!- Shyo soltó rápidamente a Shin- No es nada, no es nada, voy por más dulces.

De nuevo se iba a ir pero de nuevo fue detenida por Shin pero esta vez la detuvo con un abrazo.

-Suéltala- dijo Kanato enojado- ¿Por qué? Si ella es tan linda- dijo Shin en tono infantil- ¡Que la sueltes!- dijo más fuerte Kanato- ¿Por qué? ¿Eres su novio o algo así?- después de eso le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo que molesto demasiado Kanato. El chico se acerco a Shin, le arrebato a la chica y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo que provoco que vomitara un poco de sangre.

Después se llevo a la chica de aquel lugar.

**Con Alexandra y Subaru…**

Después de comprar flores...

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Alexandra.

-Ah, claro pero deja de agradecerme, ya es como la cuarta vez que lo haces- dijo Subaru.

-¿Enserio? L-lo siento

-Si, también es la cuarta vez que pides perdón.

-Bueno, de todas formas te seguiré agradeciendo. Mmm… ¡Ah! Toma- le entrego una hermosa rosa azul- ¿E-esta bien que me la des? Ya que tú las compraste…

-No hay problema- sonrió y el chico aparto la mirada- ¿Mmm? Subaru-Kun- hablo la chica- ¿Qué pasa?- volteo el chico y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de reflexionar sobre l que había hecho se volteo apenada- L-l-lo siento.

-N-no hay problema.

Y así ambos siguieron caminando, apartando la mirada uno del otro y con un pequeño sonrojo cada uno.

**Con Nanami y Raito…**

La chica observaba varios discos y le incomodaba la mirada de Raito atrás de ella…

-Oye deja de observarme-gruño la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Incomoda!

-Ah~ pero no puedo evitarlo, te ves linda.

En eso llegaron Shu, May y Carla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Raito.

-Nada.

Shu observo como Nanami miraba atentamente los discos.

-¿Te gusta el rock?- le pregunto el chico.

-Si- respondió- ¿Y a ti?

-Me gusta más la clásica.

-Ya veo- y así empezaron a platicar los dos.

-Vaya~ parece que van a ser buenos "amigos"- dijo Raito haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Sin duda- dijo Carla

-A que te refieres con "amigos"- May imito la acción de Raito.

-¿No es obvio? Le gusta ¿No ves que sigue despierto y de pie?- dijo el castaño.

-¿Le gusta?- susurro la chica- B-bueno iré por aya a ver los instrumentos- dijo señalando el lugar en donde se encontraban los instrumentos y luego camino hacia allí.

-¿Esta celosa, verdad?- pregunto Raito viéndola de lejos.

-Si. Pero, no te le acerques pervertido.

-Ah~ no es justo.

**Con Aíra y Ayato…**

La chica no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida y después Ayato hablo

-Lo siento.

-Eh… Ah… N-no…Mmm…-no sabia lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Pero por que?

-Tsk. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? ¡Me gustas!

-¿…Yo… te… gusto?- pregunto de una manera extraña y el asintió.

-Ahh…

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Ayato.

-S-si.

**Con Shyo y Kanato…**

Ellos dos estaban en un parque que Kanato encontró. El iba a decir algo pero Shyo interrumpió…

-¿¡Pero que le pasa a ese idiota!? ¿¡Que creía que estaba haciendo!? ¿¡Por que me…!? ¡Ah!

Kanato solo rió un poco- ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que estarías molesto- dijo la chica- Lo estaba pero, veo lo mucho que te molesta ese chico, me hace gracia- rió un poco más- Wow, eres genial eh- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el chico- Bueno- la chica se sentó en un columpio- Pues golpeas a los chicos que me caen bien y los que me caen mal no, ¿No debería ser al revés?

-Solo evito que se acerquen a ti- dijo el pelimorado sentándose en el columpio a un lado de ella- A-ah ya veo, creo… ¿Ya deberíamos volver?

-No

-Ok

**Con Tomoko y Reiji…**

Eran los únicos que parecía que se la pasaban de maravilla, se desconoce los detalles pero extrañamente llegaron a un bar y comenzaron a beber… mucho.

Los chicos que parecían ser los más serios de la mansión estaban riendo a carcajadas en la calle porque los echaron del bar.

-V-vamos por aya- dijo Reiji señalando la dulcería que se menciono antes- No, no, no por aya- dijo Tomoko señalando ¿un árbol?

Entonces fueron al árbol y a lo lejos observaron a Shin salir de la dulcería y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¡Shin!~- gritaron ambos.

Por el gran abrazo los tres cayeron al piso- ¿Estuvieron bebiendo no es así?

-Nooo~

-¿Mienten?

-Siii~

-Mejor vamos a la plaza principal allá nos recogerá una limosina dentro de poco- y así Shin intento llevarse a los dos borrachos hasta la plaza.

Cuando Shin llego ya estaban todos allí, Nanami y Shu platicaban, May se veía… diferente, Raito y Carla la miraban, Alexandra y Subaru seguían con su pequeño sonrojo, Kanato veia a Shyo que miraba a Shin de forma asesina y Ayato y Aíra estaban muy serios. Poco después la limosina llego.

-Ah- suspiro Shin- Que día tan agotador.

-Y que lo digas- hablaron todos

**Subi al fin TwT No sabia como escribir romance y tenia mucha tarea asi que se me hizo difícil pero luego de ver el nuevo capitulo de Love Stage! Y acabarme Gravitation y las OVAS de Kirepapa y Seitou kaichou ni chuukoku vino algo de inspiración x)  
><strong>

**Respondo Reviews!**

** .127:** Nunca es la mejor opción x( Que bueno que tuviste tiempo de leerlo!

**Gominolaa: **Haha, tranquila a mi cabecita también se le olvidan las cosas (sobre todo la tarea) Que bueno que te guste y saque sonrisas crei que a nadie le gustaba TwT (Y-yo genial? Aww… gracias).

**MaarrGhot'sMoon: **Gracias #SiguiendoElFicPorqueLosQuiero

**shirayuuki-hime: **Me encanta que te encante(? Haha bueno gracias por pensar que es fabuloso!

**Misha-Tan: **Gracias por amarlo, te aseguro que el te ama también(? Me gusta que digan ¡Kya! :3

**mariela Fernnde: **L-lo adoras? T-te da risa? Gracias!

**Bueno eso es todo, me voy porque hoy me levante tempranisimo y ya es casi la una de la mañana x( (Reiji siempre esta boracho haha poresito)  
><strong>

**¡Sueño, sueño, sueño, sueño…!**

**Dejen Reviews (~°v°)~**

**BAY.**


	11. Diez!

Cap.10 ¡Misión imposible! Atrapados en el congelador

**Shyo POV' S**

Caminaba aburrida hacia la habitación de Aíra ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando llegue a su habitación abrí la puerta cuidadosamente porque si estaba dormida y de casualidad la despertaba me mataría. Cuando entre la vi dormida.

-Ah- suspire.

Iba a irme cuando empezó a balbucear cosas y entre esos balbuceos escuche tres palabras "beso", "gustar" y… "Ayato". Salí de la habitación con una gran sonrisa pensando en que no debería que darme de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo.

**POV Normal**

En el comedor estaban reunidos Alexandra, Nanami, Yuma (obligado a ir) y Shyo.

-Muy bien empecemos la junta, ¿Saben por que los e llamado?- pregunto la peliazul que vestía un traje negro y un par de gafas oscuras.

-¡Mas bien por que nos arrastraste hasta aquí!- grito Nanami- Shh… baja la voz, no queremos que escuchen nuestros planes secretos- dijo Shyo.

-¿Secretos?- respondieron los tres al unísono- Si…- volteo a todas partes y después volvió su vista hacia ellos- ustedes han sido elegidos para ayudarme en una misión importante de la cual tal vez algunos no sobrevivan ¡Una misión tan…

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez!- dijo irritado Yuma.

-… ¡Me ayudaran con el AyatoxAíra!

Silencio… hasta que Alexandra comprendió.

-No te preocupes Shyo-San, ¡Te ayudaremos!- dijo la chica tomando sus manos.

-¡Ok! Ya no hay vuelta atrás ya aceptaron- dijo ella.

-Ah- suspiro Nanami y volteo hacia Yuma- Creo que no tenemos opción.

-Y, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Yuma y Shyo se quedo petrificada.

_-¡Diablos, como no pensé en eso!-_

-C-creo que no hay opción… tengo que llamar refuerzos.

45 minutos después…

Llegaron May, Tomoko, los Sakamaki (a excepción de Ayato), los Mukami y los Tsukinami.

-¡May solo te hable a ti! ¿¡Porque los trajiste a todos!?- grito Shyo.

-Es una misión importante, así que entre más personas mejor.

-Bien, de seguro no tienen ningún plan, ¿Verdad?- hablo Ruki.

-Ni uno solo- dijeron las hermanas.

-Ok, ¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Ruki- ¡Yo!- levanto la mano Shin- ¿Qué tal si escribimos cartas a sus nombres?

-Es buena idea pero, ¿Alguien tiene la misma letra que Ayato o Aíra?- hablo Reiji- Buen punto- dijo Alexandra.

-¿Qué tal si los hacemos sentir celos?- hablo Nanami- Es genial, ¿Quién se apunta?- pregunto Shyo.

Ni un "alma" (por decirlo así) levanto la mano.

-¿Y si los citamos en algún lugar?- dijo Subaru- Esa no es mala idea, ¿En donde podría ser?- pregunto Raito.

-¿Un restaurante?- sugirió Tomoko- Restaurante, ok- decía Kou, a quien lo pusieron a anotar- ¿Qué más?

-Mmm… creo que eso sería todo- dijo Carla- Ahora hay que ir a convencerlos.

**Misión: Llevarlos al restaurante.**

Con Aíra…

-¡Hey, Aíra! ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar?- dijo Nanami.

-Lo siento, tengo mucha tarea y también tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, quizá otro día.

-O-ok.

Con Ayato…

-Ayato, ¿Salimos?- pregunto Yuma con desinterés

-No.

**Misión fallida.**

En el comedor…

-Esos malditos- hablaron todos.

Mientras estaban reunidos surgieron un par de ideas, hubo gritos, discusiones, golpes, mesas rotas, gatos voladores, unicornios entre otras cosas más.

-¡debemos seguir intentando!- grito May.

-¿¡Que no entiendes que no funcionara!?- hablo Shu (así es, el también participa :3).

-¡Busquemos otra forma!- grito Tomoko que también estaba irritada.

-¡Ya dejen de gritar!- habló Reiji y todos se callaron.

-Y, ¿Si los encerramos?- hablo Azusa.

-No es mala idea- dijo May- Pero, ¿En donde?

Después de esa pregunta llego Kanato con una bebida…

-Kanato, ¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto May.

-¿Del refrigerador Tal vez?

-¡Eso es! ¡Ustedes tienen una habitación que es un refrigerador enorme!- dijo Shyo.

-¿El congelador?- pregunto Subaru.

-Si ese, hay que encerrarlos hay.

-Bueno si nadie tiene una mejor idea…- dijo Carla- Ok, en el congelador será.

-¿Mmm? May ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto Shu.

-E-esa era… ¡Mi bebida!

Ya que todo esta aclarado… ¡Iniciamos!

Todas las chicas fueron con Aíra.

-H-O-L-A- dijeron de una manera muy sospechosa.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- pregunto.

-¡Sujétenla!- grito May.

La sujetaron, la noquearon por unos minutos, la amarraron a una silla y comenzaron a maquillarla- ¿¡Qué es lo que están haciendo!?- grito la chica de la silla- Maquillándote- hablaron las demás.

Después de que terminaron la obligaron a ponerse un vestido y un par de tacones.

-¡Listo!- gritaron las chicas- Ahora, nos vamos.

-¿¡A donde me llevan!?- pregunto Aíra pero ninguna contesto.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al congelador donde los chicos esperaban sujetando a Ayato que tenía un traje. Nadie hablo solo aventaron a ambos chicos adentro de el congelador y lo cerraron.

-Espero que funcione- dijo Alexandra.

-Yo igual- hablo May.

Adentro del congelador…

-¿Q-que fue eso?- pregunto Aíra.

-Ni idea.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?- dijo Aíra- Me obligaron ¿Y tu?- dijo Ayato.

-Igual.

Estaban muy callados y se notaba la incomodidad en sus rostros.

-Oye…- hablo Ayato

-¿Si?

-S-sobre lo que paso la otra vez…

-¡A-ah! Si eso, n-no importa.

Volvió el silencio por unos minutos hasta que cambiaron de tema…

-Comenzó a darme frío- dijo Aíra.

-A mi igual.

…

-¡Oye!- hablo Ayato- ¿R-recuerdas lo que te dije?- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mhm…- ella se puso a pensar hasta que recordó- S-si

-Q-quiero que sepas que…

-¿Qué?

-… ¡Hablaba en serio!- el rubor del chico comenzó a crecer mientras que la chica parecía un tomate.

-¿D-d-de verdad?

-Si.

La chica se acerco hacia el y de repente le dio un abrazo

-A mi también… me gustas.

El chico no dudo en corresponder al abrazo.

Afuera del congelador…

-¡Suficiente, voy a entrar!- dijo May tratando de abrir la puerta.

-¡NO!- la detuvieron todos- ¿Qué tal si no a pasado nada?- dijo Nanami- Pero, pero… ¿Qué tal si, si?

…

-Creo que May tiene razón- dijo Shyo- Hay que abrirla.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron a ambos chicos sentados, Aíra tenía la chaqueta del traje de Ayato y el chico la estaba abrazando…

Ante esto, May y Alexandra lloraban de felicidad, Tomoko, Reiji, Kanato, Subaru y Ruki habían desaparecido (ya que habían dicho anteriormente que no les importaba el caso) y el resto los miraba.

-¿Q-que están mirando?- pregunto la pareja al unísono.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo May entre llantos

-Oye, deja de llorar- dijo Aíra.

-¿¡Como quieres que deje de llorar!? ¡Si estoy feliz porque ya creciste y porque conseguiste novio primero que yo!

-Ne-Chan, déjalo ya- dijo Shyo.

-P-pero…

-¡MAY!- gritaron sus hermanas.

**Hola, ¿Me recuerdan? Seguro que no. ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno pues primero que nada perdón por tardar, tenía planeado subirlo el domingo pero se fue la luz TwT y luego me castigaron y muchas cosas y por eso me tarde. Quería responder reviews pero es muy tarde y seguro que ya mero me quitan de la compu T.T bueno creo que eso es todo**

**Dejen sus reviews! (~°v°)~ ¿Alguien quiere ser mi amigo x)?**

**BAY.**


	12. Once!

Cap.11 ¡Al centro comercial! ¡Doki Doki! ¡Mogege!(? Parte-1

Todos los habitantes de la mansión Sakamaki se encontraban en la puerta principal del gran centro comercial al que Alexandra los había obligado a ir…

-¡Apúrense!- decía Alexandra con entusiasmo mientras empujaba a los hermanos Sakamaki.

-Recuérdame por que estamos aquí- le dijo Reiji a May con el ceño fruncido, acomodando sus anteojos.

-Pues…

_Flashback_

_-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Enserio!?- decía sorprendida Alexandra, quien hablaba por teléfono- ¡Pero por supuesto que iré!... ¿Ah? ¡Claro! Llevare a muchos amigos… ok, te veré allá._

_La chica corrió hacia el cuarto de May por que, sabia que de todos los que vivían hay, ella seria la única que la apoyaría en su acto._

_-¡May!- dijo ella abriendo la puerta demasiado rápido y fuerte- ¿Q-que es lo que pasa?- dijo la albina sorprendida._

_-¡Vayamos al centro comercial, todos juntos!_

_-… ¡Claro!_

-Y así fue como los empujamos a esto- término May con una sonrisa.

La mayoría tenia sueño, muy apenas se mantenían en pie, muchos ya estaban pensando en escapar antes de que aquel par los viera pero antes de poder hacerlo llego una chica, gritando el nombre de Alexandra.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!- dijo aquella chica alta, de cabello corto color azabache y ojos dorados, que vestía una blusa roja, encima de ella una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans negros y botines rojos- ¡Te he estado bus…-

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque al voltear la mirada se encontró con los ojos carmesí de cierto chico albino, quien se encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido a su alrededor

-Que…- hablo la chica.

-Que…

-¡Que lindo!- grito ella, abalanzándose sobre Subaru.

-Subaru ya tiene acosadora~- le susurraba Shyo a Aíra.

-Esto afectara a su relación~ - dijo Aíra también susurrando.

-¿¡De que relación estan hablando!? ¡Oye tu, quítate de encima!- gruño Subaru tratando de quitarse de encima a quien será ahora, su nueva acosadora.

-S-Sara tranquila- dijo la rubia tratando de liberar a Subaru.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- dijo una voz que logro darle un gran escalofrío a Shyo- Oh~ neko-Chan.

-K-Kou… que mal- susurro lo ultimo- Ah~ no seas así- dijo acercándose a ella, pero el celoso peli-lila la atrajo hacia el.

-Kou, deja de molestar… oh, los Sakamaki- dijo Ruki.

-Ho-la~- canturreo Raito.

-¿Y ellos?- dijeron Nanami, Tomoko y Alexandra.

-Son los Mukami- dijo Ayato restando importancia a su pregunta.

-Ah…

-Oigan… ¿Y Shu?- dijo Nanami buscándolo con la mirada- Tu deberías saberlo, ¿No? Estaba hablando contigo- dijo May en un tomo medio molesto y mirando hacia otro lado (¿Celos? ¿Dónde?).

-Pues si pero…- dijo pensativa, y aparentemente no se dio cuenta de las acciones de May- ¡Ah! Esta por aya- dijo señalando un banco, donde se encontraba el mencionado… dormido.

-Voy a despertarlo- dijo Nanami.

-¡Oh, ustedes!- dijo una voz familiar- ¡Carla!- dijo sonriente May.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Aíra.

-Solo paseábamos- contesto Shin- ¿Qué… estan haciendo ellos?- señalo a Tomoko, Alexandra, Nanami, la amiga de Alexandra, Subaru y Raito que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Tratan de quitarle a Subaru su acosadora de encima- dijo Shyo.

Mucho escándalo después…

-Bueno, ella es mi amiga Sara- dijo Alexandra- Y es un demonio.

-Woah, ¿Enserio? Subaru que suerte- dijo Raito- Tsk. Cierra la boca- dijo molesto Subaru.

-Bien, ya que presentamos a Sara, hay que saber a donde vamos- dijo Tomoko.

Y empezó la discusión, Alexandra, su amiga y Aíra querían ir por ropa, Tomoko, Reiji, Shu y Yuma se querían ir a casa, Raito, Ayato, Nanami y Shin querían ir a comer, Ruki quería ir a la biblioteca y Subaru, Kou y Carla a los videojuegos.

-¡Ok, esto ya me arto! ¡Cada quien por su lado, ahora!- grito Shyo quien tenía una gran aura asesina- Tomoko, Reiji, Shu, Yuma, a la mansión no.

Y después de eso se separaron.

Alexandra, Aíra, Sara y Subaru (quien estaba siendo arrastrado por Sara) fueron a las tiendas de ropa. Raito, Shu, Ayato Nanami y Shin fueron a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca. Ruki, Tomoko y Reiji se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Kou, Carla y Yuma fueron a jugar videojuegos y por ultimo pero no menos importante, May, Shyo, Kanato y Azusa fueron a merodear por las tiendas.

**En el restaurante…**

Los 5 chicos que querían comer fueron al pequeño restaurante que se encontraba más cerca. Entraron, eligieron una mesa y esperaron a que tomaran su orden.

-¡Se tardan mucho!- gritó Ayato golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

-¡Cierra la boca, eres molesto! Además, no deberías estar con Aíra ella es tu novia después de todo- dijo Nanami mientras veía la carta del menú.

-Es verdad, Ayato largo de aquí- dijo la voz de Raito quien apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

-Si pero…- dijo Ayato pero lo interrumpió Shin.

-Oye tu… ¿que estas haciendo?- dijo Shin confundido viendo a Raito.

-Juego a imitar a Shu~

-¿A Shu? ¿Por qué…- dijo Shin, quien antes de terminar su oración volteo hacia el rubio quien se encontraba en la misma posición que Raito pero a diferencia de este, el estaba completamente dormido.

-Creo… que ya entendí- dijo Shin con su rostro confundido.

-haha- soltó una pequeña risa Nanami- Tranquilícense chicos, ahora ¿Qué tal si ordenamos?

-okey~- respondieron ellos.

-1, 2, 3… ¡Camarera!- gritaron todos (menos Shu, el estaba dormido) haciendo mucho escándalo en el restaurante.

En eso se acerco una chica, tratando de disimular el ceño fruncido- H-hola ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Si- dijo Nanami- quiero una uttapam, un plato de momo y…

-Disculpe- interrumpió la camarera- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah, comida india ¿No es obvio?- dijo la chica.

-Perdone pero, no servimos comida india aquí.

-Ah- dijo Nanami, después se levanto de su asiento con una cara de "me valen mierda todos" y se dirigió a la oficina del gerente.

El restáurate quedo en silencio unos segundos y después

-¡Como diablos es que no sirven comida india en este maldito restaurante!

-S-s-señorita c-cálmese por favor- se oía la voz temblorosa del gerente.

-¡Como quiere que me calme! ¿¡No escucho!? ¡No-hay-comida-india-aquí!

-P-pero es que…

-¡Cierra la boca!

…y la "conversación amistosa" entre el gerente y Nanami continuo

-Am, si yo quiero una pizza- dijo Shin restándole importancia al asunto de su amiga- ¿que van a querer ustedes?- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros tres.

-Ah, yo igual. Una pizza- dijo Ayato.

-Yo también~- dijo Raito.

-Okey señorita, serán tres pizzas- dijo Shin.

-¿Q-que hay de el?- dijo la camarera señalando a Shu que sorprendentemente, a pesar de todos los gritos seguía dormido.

-Ah ¿El? El esta en estado de coma- dijo Raito.

-¿¡En coma!?

-Si, fue un problema sacarlo a escondidas del hospital- dijo Ayato siguiéndole el juego a Raito.

-¿¡Y por que lo trajeron a aquí en esas condiciones!?

-¿Por qué? Pues el quería pizza- dijo Shin.

-¿¡C-como es que lo saben!?

-Era su ultima voluntad~- dijo Raito.

-Si pero parece que ya murió así que con tres pizzas estamos bien- dijo Ayato.

-C-claro- dijo la camarera y después de retiro.

**Camarera POV' S **(¡así es! jajaja:p)

¿¡Es una broma verdad!? N-no creo que ese chico este en coma o peor, aunque cuando ellos entraron lo estaban arrastrando y, no lo he visto moverse… ¿¡No será que enserio…!?

Ah, como sea. Cuando la orden de los chicos extraños estaba lista, tuve que ir a entregárselas, por más miedo que tuviese tenia que hacer mi trabajo.

**POV Normal.**

Después de unos minutos, llego la camarera con las pizzas.

-A-aquí tienen- las dejo y salió corriendo.

-¿Creen que la asustamos?- dijo Shin.

-Tal vez un poquito- dijo Raito.

Todo era tan pacífico, (claro a excepción de los gritos de fondo provenientes de la oficina del gerente), tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz y de repente…

¡BOOOOM!

…

Continuara…

**(No quería dejarlos sin fic y Nagi-Chan me amenazó muchas veces así que aquí esta la primera parte de este capitulo~)**


	13. Once2!

Cap.11 ¡Al centro comercial! ¡Doki Doki! ¡Mogege!(? Parte-2

**En las tiendas de ropa…**

Las chicas (y un chico siendo arrastrado) entraron a un lindo local donde vendían maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, etc.

-¡Ya suéltame!- gritaba Subaru

-¡Nunca!- decía en tono alegre su nueva acosadora… digo Sara.

-S-Subaru-Kun, p-por favor deja de...- dijo Alexandra un poco tímida pero Aíra interrumpió

-¡Oye Subaru cierra la boca, estas molestando a todos con tus gritos!

-¡Mira quien habla, tu también estas gritando!

-¡Ehh! ¿¡Gritando!? ¡Solo estoy hablando fuerte! ¡fueerte!

-Tsk. Si como digas, gritona

(Y, ahora, Subachii entenderá el por que no debemos provocar a Aíra)

-… ¿Qué…dijiste?- dijo Aíra con una gran, pero grandísima aura asesina y una mirada que parecía salida del infierno.

-… Sara por lo que más quieras suéltame

-O-okey, solo porque no te quiero ver morir

Y comenzó la persecución.

Subaru corrió, corrió y corrió por los pasillos aventando a cualquier cosa o persona que le bloqueara el camino mientras Aíra le gritaba cosas como "No huyas", "Vas a morir hoy" o cosas amigables como esas. Unos 15 minutos después de haber destruido media tienda (o tal vez toda) los dos chicos ya se encontraban fuera del local, corriendo por todo el centro comercial dejando atrás a sus otras dos amigas con una cara de "WTF"

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- dijo la señora encargada de la tienda -¡Van a pagar por todos los destrozos que hicieron sus amigos!

-Emm… Sara, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo susurrando la rubia.

-¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Como que que hacemos!? ¡Pues correr!- dijo tomándola del brazo y comenzando a correr.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen hay!- dijo la encargada comenzando a perseguirlas.

Y hay comenzó la segunda persecución.

Las chicas corrían lo más que podían (ya que los zapatos que traían puestos tenían un tacón un poco alto) mientras iban aventándole cualquier cosa que se encontraban a la encargada como ropa, zapatos, donas de chocolate…

55 minutos más tarde todos seguían corriendo pero a una velocidad más lenta pues llevaban mucho corriendo y cuando menos se lo esperaban…

¡BOOOOM!

…

**Lo siento.**

**Solo pude subir una pequeña parte -.-U ¡Maldita tarea! Pronto (quizás) subiré el resto… tengo sueño**


	14. Once3!

Cap.11 ¡Al centro comercial! ¡Doki Doki! ¡Mogege!(? Parte-3

**En alguna parte del centro comercial…**

-¡Ahh! ¡Es por su culpa!- gruñía Yuma a sus compañeros.

-Cierra la boca, que por tus gritos nos corrieron- dijo Kou.

-Ya, ya. Yo creo que fue culpa de ambos que nos corrieran de los videojuegos- dijo Carla.

-¿¡Ehh, por que!?- gritaron al unísono.

-Bueno, Yuma tu no parabas de gritar y Kou tu comenzaste a lanzarle cosas a Yuma "solo para callarlo"- dijo serio- así que, en teoría es culpa de ambos- termino con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero…- gruñeron ambos hermanos, pero una voz familiar los interrumpió.

-Hola- saludo Tomoko quien se acercaba a ellos seguida de Reiji y Ruki.

-Ah, hola ¿ya terminaron sus asuntos en la biblioteca?- pregunto Carla a lo que los dos chicos detrás de Tomoko gruñeron.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho, si estos dos chicos no causaran problemas- respondió la chica con una voz serena, aunque se la podía apreciar con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, que interesante me pregunto ¿Qué hicieron?- dijo Carla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh fue horrible, la biblioteca termino destruida, lo hubieran visto habían sangre y vísceras por todas partes y al final la hicieron arder en llamas…- dijo la chica monótonamente para terminar co un "es broma" dejando a los chicos con una cara de espanto por su pequeña historia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y cuando menos se lo esperaban…

¡BOOOOM!

-¡Que diablos fue eso!- gritaron los hermanos Mukami presentes.

-¡Escucharon! Creo que viene por allí- dijo la voz de Ayato a lo lejos que corría junto con Nanami, Raito, Shin y Shuu (quien avanzaba a un paso mucho menos apresurado que el resto)

-¡Hey, Ayato!- grito Reiji- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Perseguimos el sonido de las explosiones- respondió.

-¡Corran, escuche otra por aquí!- se oyó la voz de Subaru.

-¡Subaru!- grito Shin- ¿Qué haces?

-Alexandra, Sara, Aíra y yo buscamos de donde provienen las explosiones.

-Nosotros también~- dijo Raito.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí ¿Por qué no las buscamos juntos?- propuso Ruki y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos se acercaron a la tienda de ropa en la que Subaru, Alexandra, Sara y Aíra se encontraban anteriormente, y todo seguía igual (igual de destruido). Después fueron al restáurate al que fueron Nanami, Shin, Raito, Ayato y Shuu, y no había nada diferente…

-¡Ahhhh!- grito la mesera que los había atendido antes.

-¿Qué le pasa, señorita?- pregunto Raito.

-E-e-e-el chico de antes… ¡Sigue vivo!- grito sorprendida señalando a Shuu que la vio confundido igual que la mayoría de los jóvenes (a excepción de los que estuvieron en ese momento)

-… h-ha… h-ha-a- Shin trataba de contener la risa cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

-Ah, si, resucito- dijo Raito.

-Si claro ¡es un milagro!- dijo Ayato con sarcasmo- Ahora sigamos- dijo apresurando el paso y todos lo siguieron.

-Creo que… me vieron la cara- dijo la mesera.

Y después de eso fueron a la sala de videojuegos (excepto Kou, Yuma y Carla ya que no se les permitía la entrada) y, al igual que los lugares anteriores seguía exactamente igual a como la dejaron (destruida), lo mismo paso en la biblioteca…

Siguieron caminando y caminando y caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, parecía que habían pasado horas desde que comenzaron a seguir los sonidos de las explosiones… se iban a dar por vencidos, ya "sin ninguna esperanza" estaban por salir del centro comercial dispuestos a quedarse con la duda, hasta que todos lograron recordar, algo que nunca deberían haber olvidado o por lo menos nunca dejar que pasara, algo tan obvio que se sentían idiotas de solo haberlo olvidado y era que… dejaron a los cuatro personajes más raros de esta historia solos, en un centro comercial y sin supervisión

-O-oigan… ¿alguien sabe donde se metieron May, Azusa, Kanato y Shyo?-dijo Aíra con un total nerviosismo en su cara.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

¡BOOOM!

Se escucho otra explosión, un poco más cerca que las anteriores pero el cuarteto no se encontraba en ninguna parte de ese perímetro así que deducieron que estaban en el techo.

Y subieron muy apresurados al techo de aquel centro comercial, en busca de cuatro vampiros de 16 a 18 años intentando detenerlos así no mataban a nadie (o por lo menos a nadie más) y cuando por fin llegaron, los encontraron con montones de cajas llenas de explosivos. Reiji ya iba a darles el sermón más grande de su vida pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra los cuatro chicos aventaron explosivos en la dirección donde se encontraban sus "queridos amigos".

-¿¡Que, están locos!? ¿¡Acaso quieren vernos morir!?- grito Yuma aventando los explosivos lejos de ellos.

-Si- contestaron al unísono y sin remordimiento alguno.

Cuando los cuatro chicos ya estaban cantando victoria se acerco Aíra, más furiosa que cuando Subaru la hizo enojar dentro de las tiendas de ropa (y mucho mas furiosa que cuando no la dejan escuchar K-Pop)

-Si se mueven les arrancare los brazos- dijo Aíra, caminando con un paso firme.

Ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de poder ahorcar a los cuatro chicos cuando, aquellos cuatro, sin previo aviso, aventaron la caja de explosivos mas cerca.

1, 10, 20, 30. Aquella caja de explosivos cayó 30 pisos.

-¡Feliz navidad!- grito May.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- pregunto Kanato.

-Fácil, a que no hicimos especial de navidad- dijo Shyo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Azusa confundido.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera responder el porque rompió la cuarta pared Reiji interrumpió.

-¿¡Pero que rayos es lo que les pasa!? ¿¡Están locos!?- grito el chico, demasiado molesto.

-Somos el "cuarteto explosivo", es nuestro deber explotar este centro comercial- dijo Shyo.

-Creí que éramos el "cuarteto de idiotas"- dijo May.

-¿Idiotas?- dijeron Kanato y Azusa, pero fueron ignorados.

-No, tu, Aíra y yo somos el "trío de idiotas".

-Oh, genial y ¿Quién es la líder?

-¿La más idiota?

-Entonces… ¡tu eres la líder!- la señaló.

-…-

-…-

-¡Pues soy la líder, no te jode!

-Si, si- dijo May dando pequeños aplausos.

-¡Esperen!- interrumpió Nanami- Si ustedes cuatro son el "cuarteto explosivo" y ustedes dos junto con Aíra son el "trío de idiotas"… nosotras cuatro ¿Qué somos?- pregunto señalando a Sara, Tomoko y Alexandra.

-Pues…- pensaron las hermanas.

-¿El cuarteto de raras?- sugirió May.

-… ¡Ok!- dijo Nanami.

-Y ya que estamos en esto, todos los chicos ¿Qué son?- pregunto Alexandra pensativa.

-Obviamente son los "doce sádicos"- dijo Aíra.

-Pero, Azusa esta con ellos- dijo Tomoko.

-Entonces, ¿los "once sádicos y el masoquista"?- dijo Sara

Y todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-H-hombre, las chicas son raras- dijo Subaru.

Y todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Como sea, quisieran explicar ¿Por qué explotaron medio lugar?- dijo Carla.

-Creo que fue más de la mitad- dijo Shyo viendo hacia abajo.

-Me sorprende que el techo siga bien- dijo Kanato.

-¡Respondan!- grito Yuma.

-Bueno…

_Flashback~_

_Se encontraban Shyo y Kanato sentados en una banca._

_-Quiero un dulce~- dijo Kanato._

_-Me leíste la mente~- dijo la chica- Pero… la… tienda… esta muy lejos._

_-Es cierto._

_-¡Hey!- se escucho el grito de May quien corría hacia ellos mientras tomaba a Azusa de la mano._

_-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la chica cuando llegaron con ellos._

_-Queríamos dulces pero la tienda esta lejos- dijo Kanato._

_-Ah._

_-Espera, Azusa ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?- pregunto Shyo._

_-¿Esto? Es un explosivo que nos vendió un señor misterioso en la entrada- explico._

_-Parece divertido, Kanato ¿vamos a comprar algunos?_

_-¿Y los dulces?- pregunto._

_-Los compramos de camino aya._

_-Ok._

_-¡Vamos, vamos!- decía May alzando su puño._

_Cuando llegaron compraron varias cajas de explosivos, fueron por algunos dulces y subieron al techo ya que "hay no había molestos humanos". _

_-Que divertido~- dijo May monótonamente, quien se encontraba sentada arriba de una caja de explosivos comiendo unos dulces._

_Pasaron varios minutos y el cuarteto aun no sabia que hacer con las cajas._

_-Oigan- dijo Azusa- quedan solo unos cuantos dulces, no alcanza para todos._

_…_

_-¡Yo los quiero!- gritaron al unísono._

_-No se vale, ustedes dos ya comieron muchos- dijo May cruzándose de brazos- sería justo que Azusa y yo los comiéramos ¿Verdad?- volteo a ver a el chico quien asintió._

_-¿Y a quien le importa eso?- dijo Shyo._

_-Es su culpa por ser tan lentos- le siguió Kanato._

_Kanato, Shyo y May ya casi se asesinaban para poder comerse esos dulces cuando a Azusa se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Oigan ¿y si hacemos una apuesta?_

_Todos lo miraron confundidos_

_-¿Y si hacemos algo con estos explosivos?_

_-Como… ¿El que asesine más humanos se queda con los dulces?- dijo Kanato. _

_-Mmm… no es mala idea pero ¿Cómo sabremos a cuantos asesinamos?- dijo May_

_…_

_-Bueno, ¿El que explote más lugares?- propuso Shyo._

_-Ok~- contestaron los demás._

_-¡Comencemos! _

-Y así las cosas- dijeron ambas hermanas.

-Oh~ ¿Y quien gano?- pregunto Shin.

-Pues…- cuando se voltearon las chicas vieron que Kanato se estaba comiendo los dulces.

-¡Kanato, maldito gane yo!- dijo Shyo.

-En tus sueños, ganamos Azusa y yo ¿verdad?- dijo May y Azusa asintió.

-¿Y por que ustedes estaban en equipo?- pregunto Shu quien creían que estaba dormido.

-Bueno, se suponía que era en equipos pero aquellos dos son unos avariciosos

Señalo a los dos chicos que se peleaban por el último dulce de la bolsa

-Ya veo…

-¿Celoso?~- dijo Raito divertido pero Shu no respondió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, dejando oír el sonido de las patrullas de policía, las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos.

-deberíamos irnos antes de que nos atrapen- dijo Kou.

-Si~- contestaron todos.

Y así partieron cada quien hacia su casa.

En la mansión Sakamaki.

Todos estaban tumbados en la sala exhaustos por el agitado día que tuvieron.

-Miren Sara me envío un mensaje- dijo Alexandra.

- Y ¿Qué dice?- dijo Ayato.

-Dice~… deberíamos repetirlo.

-…-

-¡No!

**Continuará…**

**Hola gente, aquí Kao~. Puess perdonar la tardanza u.u**

**P-pero aquí esta el capítulo :D**

**Con cariño para Nagi-Can y LadyLemon (Hika~ 7w7) para que dejen de joder -w- y a las personas que leen esta cosa**

**Dejen sus comentarios (~°v°)~**

**Chao °3°**


	15. Doce1! Especial

Cap.12 Chocolates de San Valentín (¡especialsuperdesmadroso!)

Eran las cinco de la mañana… ¡Cinco! ¡No me jodas!

-¡Alguien puede decirme por que rayos nos levantamos a esta hora!- gruño Aíra, pues es una dormilona y levantarla temprano es un pecado.

-Si, y ¿Por qué solo las chicas? Que los chicos sufran también- dijo Shyo, quien en realidad no estaba dormida pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Cierren la boca, es un anuncio importante- dijo May- Bueno como sabrán mañana es 14 de Febrero- dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Y que?- pregunto Tomoko.

-Tomo-Chan, ¿No sabes que se celebra?- pregunto Alexandra.

-Mmm…

-Se celebra San Valentín- dijo Nanami con un bostezo.

-Oh, cierto- dijo recordando.

-Ok- prosiguió May con su historia- y como ya sabrán, san Valentín es el día en el que las chicas le dan chocolates a los chicos…

-Que injusticia- dijo Shyo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alexandra.

-Yo también quiero chocolate gratis- dijo.

-Pensándolo bien… ¡Es una súper injusticia! ¡Hagamos una huelga!- dijo Nanami que con tanto sueño ya no sabia ni que decía.

-No- dijo May un poco irritada y siguió- Y como buen prójimo que somos es nuestro deber…

-¿Buen prójimo? ¿Un buen prójimo explota la casa de los demás?- pregunto Aíra.

-Por supuesto- dijeron todas (a excepción de May).

-Entonces…- iba hablar Aíra pero un grito de May la interrumpió.

-¡Cierren la puta boca de una buena vez!- gritó May y dio gracias a dios que Reiji no estaba despierto, serían 20 años de lecciones de buenos modales- Mm… y como decía ¡haremos chocolates!

-Bien, y ¿a quien se los daremos?- pregunto Nanami que ya se estaba despertando.

-A los Sakamaki, por supuesto- dijo.

-Si, pero… ¿Quién se lo dará a quien?

-Mmm… bueno ya estamos seguras de que Aíra se lo dará a Ayato- dijo Alexandra pensando -Pero tu, y tu, y las otras y yo- dijo y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Yo se lo daré a Reiji- dijo Tomoko.

-Hehe- soltó una pequeña risita May- Esta bien.

-Shyo~ supongo que se lo darás a Kanato~- dijo Nanami.

-Mmm… puede ser- dijo a chica de cabello azul- Entonces Nee-Chan ¿se lo darás a Shuu?

-A-ah…- dijo la chica con un rubor en las mejillas- pero…- volteo a ver a Nanami disimuladamente y rápidamente aparto la mirada al suelo.

-O-oigan- hablo rápidamente Nanami- ¿Y si lo decidimos por una rifa?

-Mmm… creo que no es mala idea- dijo Alexandra.

-Bien, por una rifa será- dijo Tomoko, un poco molesta.

Al final así se hizo, he aquí los resultados…

**Tomoko…**

-Reiji…ha- murmuro lo ultimo.

**Alexandra…**

-K-Kanato-Kun… _¡Enserio!-_ pensó lo ultimo.

**Shyo…**

-Raito… mierda- ella dijo todo en voz alta.

**Nanami…**

-Subaru…- hablo la chica- ¿_¡eso significa que…!?_

**May…**

-… Shu…

-Bueno- hablo Aíra- entonces comenzaremos a hacerlos hoy en la tarde y recuerden, que no las atrapen.

-Ok- respondieron todas y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

**May POV' s**

Shu… Shu… Shu… ¿¡De todos los hermanos tenía que ser el!? N-no es que me caiga mal, para nada pero el…

_Flashback (recordando el cuarto capitulo)_

_Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones_

-_Ah- suspiro May- que agotador._

_Se escucho que alguien golpeo la puerta._

_-¿Quién es?- preguntó._

_-Soy yo…_

_-Ah, Shu-Kun pasa._

_El chico pasó y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Solo pasaba por aquí- respondió el chico- …Oye, en la cena mencionaste que no has besado a nadie, ¿Es cierto?_

_-Mm… sip, a nadie. ¿Por…_

_La chica iba a terminar de hablar pero Shu le dio un corto beso en los labios lo que hizo que se sonrojara._

_-A…_

_-¿A?..._

_-A… a… ¡Adiós!- dijo la chica empujándolo hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta._

_…_

Y eso paso… sin mencionar que el primer día que llegué aquí dormí en su habitación… ¡Ah, que nervios!

Un momento… ¿Por qué me dan nervios? S-son solo unos chocolates, una fecha común y corriente y aparte he pasado mucho tiempo con el

¿¡N-no será que me e-ena…morad…o!?

-Ah~- di un gran suspiro.

**POV Normal**

Ese mismo día por la noche todos fueron al instituto, las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas pues tenían que conseguir los ingredientes por su cuenta y sin que los Sakamaki se enteraran de sus planes…

**En el salón de May, Reiji y Nanami**

-Oye- susurro Nanami a May- sobre los chocolates…

-A-ah cierto, ¿Cómo conseguimos los ingredientes?- dijo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, pensé en algo

Y se pusieron a murmurar entre ellas sin darse cuenta de que Reiji las miraba a lo lejos

-_¿Qué estarán tramando?-_ pensó- _Bueno, no quiero entrometerme._

Y volvió a su lectura

**En el salón de Aíra, Alexandra, Ayato y Kanato**

Se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente ya que ninguno de los dos chicos les hacen caso durante las clases… que buen novio es Ayato.

-Aíra- hablo Alexandra

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre los ingredientes para los chocolates, ¿Cómo los conseguimos?

-Tranquila, tranquila- volteo hacia los chicos para verificar si no estaban escuchando- Le pedí a Sara que trajera ingredientes

-Oh~ que buena idea- soltó la rubia.

-¿Qué es buena idea?- dijo Ayato

-N-nada, nada- dijo nerviosa Aíra, lo que dejo a Ayato pensando

**En el salón de Tomoko y Raito**

-Tomoko-Chan, Tomoko-Chan- dijo Raito

-¿Que necesitas?

-Te quería preguntar~ ¿Por que las chicas están actuando raro hoy?

-…mmm… nada que te importe- soltó la chica, trato de decir una excusa pero simplemente nada vino a su mente.

-Mo~ ¿Por qué?

-Porque si.

-Ah~ - dijo Raito haciendo pucheros.

-Cierra la boca- dijo la chica con una mirada atemorizante.

-O-ok

**En el salón de Shyo y Subaru **

_-Mmm… que raro, Shyo no ha entrado al salón-_ se dijo a si mismo Subaru.

El chico salió del salón en busca de su amiga de cabello azul, camino por los pasillos un rato cuando la vio de lejos pero no estaba sola…

-_Ese es… ¿¡Kou!?- _Rápidamente se escondió- _Tsk. Maldición, no puedo oír nada_

_…_

-Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas Neko-Chan?

-Ya te lo dije, los ingredientes

-Hahaha, bien, bien- dijo revolviendo el cabello de la menor

-Bueno te espero en la salida- dijo la chica y se dirigió a su salón

…

-Que raro- se dijo el albino.

* * *

><p><strong>Holus~ Luego le sigo a este... ¡Especial atrasado! :3 Oh, Seeh se me paso el 14 -u-<strong>

**Adivinen quien esta haciendo esto en vez de su tarea~ Pos' Yo!**

**Dejen sus comentarios (~°v°)~**

**(Ni siquiera se si salio bien u.u)**


End file.
